Comment la ruse des serpentards peutêtre utile
by Aileenn
Summary: Une allianceUn plan, deux maisons... forcément un Harry Draco honte
1. Default Chapter

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : pour l'instant j'ai pas décidé

Genre : slash

Couple :mystère....

Rating : R (c'est pour plus tard lol)

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence...lol

Symbole : entre « ... » pensées de harry

Mes commentaire sont en italiques soulignés

**Chapitre1 : rendez-vous de minuit**

Harry se promenait dans les sombres couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Anglaise :Poudlard ! Il avait 17 ans et avait connu plus de malheurs que tout ses condisciples réuni ! En effet il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an, avait du affronté la mort par 2 fois ;la mort de Cédric Diggory lors de sa 4ème année et en 5ème année la mort de son parrain Sirius. Il avait également tué à la fin de sa 6ème année ,Lord Voldemort, et lors de ce combat sanglant Hagrid, Flitwick, et quelques gryffondors étaient tombés. Chaque personne avait reçu la médaille du courage et l'ordre de merlin 1ere classe. Et depuis ce sinistre jour ,il n'était plus considéré comme « _le survivant_ » mais comme « _le sauveur_ » de l'humanité ! Il détestait cette célébrité plus que tout au monde chez lui ! pourquoi ? tout simplement parce que à cause d'elle les personnes qui l'entouraient ne voyaient que « le célèbre Harry Potter » et non « juste Harry ».A part quelques rares personnes comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, et Luna (lovegood), les autres l'abordaient dans le seul but qu'il raconte comment il avait battu Voldemort etc ... Donc notre héros national (_mondial plutôt lol_) se promenait en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans but précis. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir des nuits normales après 6 ans de réveils en sursauts et de cauchemars douloureux. Chaque nuit il s'efforçait de trouver quelque chose pour tuer le temps .Donc après avoir réaménager la chambre des secrets (_qui (très) curieusement n'avait pas été condamnée_) ce qui lui avait bien prit 2 mois (_et oui chaque nuit depuis 2 mois_), avoir bousillé la salle de rogue (toute les 2 semaines),avoir essayé de convaincre Dobby de ne plus lui offrir des chaussettes dépareillées il était à cour d'idée et s'ennuyait ferme.

« Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose... »

A cet instant , comme pour répondre à cette prière silencieuse, il vit passer une ombre furtive dans le couloir adjacent.(_Mais quel hasard !!!)_

« Oh mais voilà une occupation, voyons qui ,dans cette école, ne dors pas cette nuit... » pensa t-il.

Il se mit donc à suivre l'ombre .Au bout d' ¼ d'heure environ, il commençait à avoir marre de la suivre sans relâche. Quand, au bout d'un couloir, il l'a vit passer derrière un tableau.

« Hey, mais c'est la salle sur demande...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !!! »

Il se mit à courir(_silencieusement_)et réussi à se faufilé juste à temps derrière le fugitif.

Il failli hoqueter de surprise quand il vit qui était la.

« Tu es en retard Blaise »

« la ferme Drago, je m'étais endormi et de toute façon je ne suis pas le seul en retard il manque encore deux personnes, et ne te plein pas, on a accepté de t'aider alors soit reconnaissant pour une fois !!!»

« Quelqu'un, aider Drago Malefoy ? je rêve la.... Et pourquoi il a besoin d'aide celui la ! »pensa Harry

« Je vais les étripé si ils n'arrivent pas dans 5 minutes, satanés Gryffondor »

« Des Gryffondors ? des Gryffondors aidant Drago Malefoy.. Non fausse route, Drago Malefoy demandant l'aide des Gryffondors... intéressant, Pourquoi monsieur- je- suis- un- sang-pur- et- j'ai- besoin -de-personne demanderait l'aide des Gryffondors ???!!!!! qui sont ces traîtres....»

« Du calme Malefoy, tu ne dis pas ça tout le temps à ce que je sache... »

Harry se retourna avec sursaut en entendant la voix.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là !!!! » s'exclama -il en lui (_pas très français mais bon lol_)

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Bon c'est aujourd'hui qu'on décide de la date plan ? » dit Zabini

« Non une autre nuit »dit une des personnes venant d'arriver

«Mais pourquoi espèce de.... De Gryffondor »dit Drago en voyant le regard noir de Zabini

« Mais parce que les mur ont des oreilles » fit-elle(la personne venant d'arriver lol) en regardant avec insistance Drago

« Ohhhhh je vois....dans ce cas on remettra sa plus tard alors.. ... »

« Mais à quoi ils jouent la !!! pourquoi ces 2 traîtres sont la !!!Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent avec Malefoy ?!!! Ils vont voir de quels bois je me chauffes »

dc voilà j'arrête le chp la pcq la g vrément l'impression ke c de la merde ce ke g écrit lol dc si vs voulé la suite (avec chp plus long) dite moi si vs voulé ke je continue ou pas !! (tt les critiques sont acceptées, bonnes ou mauvaises)


	2. 2suite de l'entretien

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : ben moi Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie) et Umbre77

Nombre de chapitre : pour l'instant j'ai pas décidé

Genre : slash

Couple mystère....

Rating : R

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence...lol

Symbole : entre « ... » pensées de harry

Mes remarques sont en italique souligné

**Réponses aux reviews ! (j'en ai u 5 pr linstant chuis très très contente !!!)**

**_Anagrammes_** : tu es ma 1ere revieweuse !!!! MERCI bcq !!!!oué c'est vrai j'aurais dût en dire plus mais je ne sais jamais comment faire le 1er chp je suis jamais contente !!!!

**_Minerve _**: Voilà une partie des réponses pour les questions que tu te posais !! Merci de lire ma fic !!!

**_Crazysnape _**: lol voilà une partie de la réponse... je suis (ds le sens suivre lol) ta fic « dragon apprivoisé » et j'adore !!!!!Thank you pour ta review !!

**_Titia_** : lol pas besoin de me supplier la voilà !!! Merci bcq bcq de ta review !!!!

**_Mifibou_** : Chuis contente que sa te plais ! voilà la suite (pr mes remarques jlai ai eu en écrivant dc pourquoi pas les mettre lol)

Rappel du chp dernier : Harry ne dormant pas se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand il vit une ombre passer et décide de la suivre. Il entre avec elle dans la salle sur demande ou Malefoy attend Zabini qui se trouve être l'ombre qu'il suivait. Peu après 2 Gryffondors arrivent et s'en suit une discussion qui laisse notre « héros » perplexe.

**Chapitre 2 : Suite de l'entretien**

Après ces pensées très _,hum_, philosophiques Harry partit tout de suite de la Salle sur Demande et fila à la tour de Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps

« Ah tu vois j'étais sur qu'il nous écoutait ! »dit calmement une voix appartenant à une mystérieuse personne dont je ne dirais pas tout de suite le nom _(lol)_

« Mais comment t'a pu savoir qu'il était la ! »s'exclama Drago

« Il a une carte très utile...Donc on à su qu'il était la »répliqua la même personne que précédemment

« Bon c'est pas tout ? maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que nous, revenons à nos affaires »coupa Blaise en s'étalant sur un pouf vert qui été apparut.

« On commence quand le plan ? »Questionna la mystérieuse personne en s'asseyant à même le sol

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais aider un Serpentard et encore moins un Malefoy »dit l'autre traître en sautant sur le premier pouf venu

« Rassure toi, sa m'a demandé un gros effort pour te demander de l'aide à toi et à elle »

« On sait Malefoy alors maintenant que les rôles ont été vu les autres fois on commence la 1ere phase de notre plan demain ? »

« Vous êtes sur que ça va marcher »demanda Zabini

« Certaines, paroles de Gryffondor »

« A bah sa nous avances à grand chose ça » marmonna le Serpentard blond en s'installant gracieusement (_c'est un Malefoy tout de même_) dignement (_pareil malefoy oblige lol_) dans un magnifique fauteuil vert argent (_lol)_

« Et comment on va faire pour le calmé ! parce que la il nous à vu et il va nous tombé dessus demain ou même avant... »dit une voix légèrement apeurée

« Ne t'inquiète pas il suffit juste de lui dire que Malefoy nous avait demander de venir et voilà après on verra suivant ce qu'il dit »

« Sa ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je suppose mais en tout cas il faut que vous restiez dans son entourage c'est tout ce que je vous demande »dit Malefoy junior

« T'inquiète on est des pros, on va pas te lâcher, chacun sait son rôle ? » questionna Blaise

« Oui » s'exclamèrent 3 voix (_lol)_

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'a retournez à nos dortoirs et attendre demain »

Les 4 personnes se levèrent (_si vous avez bien suivi ya Drago, Blaise Zabini,et 2 traîtres gryffondoriens_)

« Bonne nuit Drago, Bonne nuit Blaise » dit une voix assuré (_sa vous agace pas un peu ke je ne dise pô les noms ?_) lol

« Ouais c'est sa bonne nuit »répondirent les 2 serpentards

Chacun repartit alors vers son dortoir

du côté Serpentard

« Tu crois qu'on fait bien de leur faire confiance »demanda Drago

« Oui j'en suis sur, t'a vu comment ils ont réagis la 1ère fois ? »

**FLASH-BACK**

Une semaine plutôt un certain Drago Malefoy bloqua 2 Gryffondors dans un couloir isolé

« Il faut que je vous parle »

« Tien donc un Malefoy sait parler ? Tu n'a pas peur sans tes deux gorilles avec toi ? »

« La ferme rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir à 23h00 seuls .c'est très important »

«Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège »

« Ma parole »

« Eh on est des Gryffondors si tu crois que ta parole compte vraiment pour nous !! »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est : s'il-vous-plaît »

Et Drago parti dignement laissant 2 gryffondors éberluée, la bouche pendante

« Je rêve ou il vient de nous dire s'il-vous-plaît !!! »

« On peut toujours allez voir ce qu'il nous veut ça ne coûte rien »

Le soir venu, vers 23h les 2 gryffondors quittèrent leur tour et quand il pénétrèrent dans la Salle ils virent Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini les attendant tranquillement installer

« Ah vous voilà enfin !!! »s'écria Drago

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veut »

« Et bien mon ami ici, voudrait vous proposer un marché » dit Blaise

« Quel genre de marché »

« Il ne vous insultent plus et en contre parti..... » expliqua Blaise pendant une demie heure _(je vais quand même pas vous dire le but de tout ça lol)_

« Hummmm intéressant, c'est d'accord » dirent les gryffondors

« Bien rendez-vous dans une semaine même heure, même endroit » dit Drago

**FIN DU FLASH – BACK**

« Ouais, j'avais du mal à en croire mes oreilles »

« C'est sur que sans eux ont auraient eu du mal »

« Ne vend pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tuer (_faut bien adapter nos proverbes lol_), c'est pas encore gagner ! »

« Oui mais c'est tout comme ,on est des pros et la je vois pas comment ton coup de foudre pourra résisté »ironisa Blaise

« C'est pas mon coup de foudre »

« Ah oui c'est vrai c'est ton âme sœur » continua Blaise imperturbable

« Parfaitement » dit pompeusement Drago

« Malefoy et leurs grands mots »Répliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel

« Non mais vas-y fais comme si je n'étais pas la »commença à s'énervé le blondinet

« Drago mon cher, le stresse te rend agressif »analysa Zabini avec un sourire en coin

« Chuis pas stresser »

« Et râleur aussi » dit Blaise, sachant parfaitement que Drago allez répliqué

**on laisse nos serpentards se chamailler pour revenir vers nos Gryffondors**

« Je te jure qu'il va nous faire la gueule »

« Mais non t'inquiète pas je te dit et souviens toi pas un mot de ce qui c'est passé ce soir ni les autres soirs d'ailleurs »

« Je comprend toujours pas comment on peut aider Malefoy »

« Pour son bien »

« A qui ? »

« Aux 2 »

« Mouais en tout cas j'espère qu'on à raison »

« Mais oui j'en suis sur ,parole de Gryffondor »

« Je te signale que je suis un Gryffondor aussi donc ta parole... »

»Bon et bien parole de scout alors ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? un scrout ?! »

« Scout pas scrout !! »

« Oui bon tu m'expliquera sa plus tard, prête à affronter la bête demain ? »

« Il le faut bien »

Sur ce ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune

_Donc voila un autre chp de fini. J'espère que vous vous êtes po trop ennuyé à le lire. Je pense que maintenant vous avez deviné qui était les 2gryffondors et une petite idée sur le couple non ? Bon une ptite review serait assez sympathique lol tt les critiques sont acceptées ! J'espère mettre un autre chp bientôt sans supprimer la fic entièrement sinon je sens que ça va me gaver!!!! lol_


	3. explications gryffondoriennes et phase n

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie) et Umbre77

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai 9 sur papieret 7 3/4 sur l'ordi

Genre : slash

Couple : tout le monde à deviné je pense!!

Rating : R

RAR:

**_Minerve_**: BINGOOO!!! lol tu a trouvé!! (mé c t po très compliké lol).Pour la carte ds mon histoire ya ke ron et hermy qui sache qu'elle existe et come ron est ds son dortoir...et puis sa arrangeait mes affaires lol!! G po fait exrès de supprimer la 1ere fic mais comme je suis une grosse merde en anglais qd j'ai cherché comment mettre en ligne un nouveau chp et bien j'ai vu remove et moi g pensé ohhh c ss doute sa!!! sa doit être pr rafrraîchir dc éditer et non manque de pot c t supprimé la fic!!! dc voila!! si jamais tu revois un autre titre ou qqchose d ce genre c ke joré encore gaffer!!! merci d'être encore au RDV!! et merci de ta review!!! bisous

**_Mifibou:_** oula stop les compliments!! c tro gentil!! sa me fé très plaisir!!! j'espère que je ne vais po te décevoir et que ma fic sera intéressante!! je compte sur toi pr les commentaires!Merci de ta review! bisous!!

**_Lunny:_** je vais essayer de faire plus long mais le pb c kan jessaye de fer plus long je membarque ds je ne sais trop koi et vs vs retrouverez ac la suite du tome 5 aloprs ke la c en 7eme année (je crois!! bravo je ne sais mm plus lannée pfff kel incompétente je fais ..bref!) voila le chp (sa na po été le lendemain de ta review lol) big kiss et encore merci!!!!

**_Farahon:_** contenbte que ma fic te distrai c le but lol!!! voila la suite!!!Merci pr ta review!

**_Vif d'or:_** Bravo tu a deviné ki été les traitre et ki est le (futur) couple!! merci bcq de ta review lol voila la suite ,de rien et big kiss!!!!

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence...lol

_AVIS:_ c jeudi (non c po ravioli) et c férié dc voila le chp je met le chp prochain demain si j'arrive l'accrogym avec celles d emon groupes lol) sinon RDV samedi 20!Bonne lecture

**Rappel du chp dernier** : Harry furieux que des Gryffondors aident Drago Malefoy part de la salle sur demande. Une fois partit les serpentards et Gryffondors se mettent à discuté d'un certain plan. Ils partent et la phase 1 du plan doit s'opéré le lendemain.Je pense que vous aviez deviné ques les 2 gryffondors étaient Ron et Hermione lol

Symbole : entre « ... » pensées de harry

.... mis en situation

les ptits commentaires en italique surligné sont ceux fait par ma meilleure amie et moi même lol

_**Chapitre 3 explications gryffondoriennes et phase n1**_

Les 2 gryffondors rentrèrent avec prudence dans leur salle commune s'apprêtant à recevoir une avalanche de reproche d'une minute à l'autre. Hors, une fois à l'intérieur ils purent constater que personne ne les attendaient.(_oua la chance !!!! lol_)

« Je suppose que c'est demain qu'il va nous tomber dessus ? » ( _faut croire_)

« Mouais, je crois que je préfèrerait que se soit maintenant au moins il n'aurait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il à entendu »

« Bon ben il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller nous coucher non ? »

« Tout à fait, a demain »

« Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit »

Sur ces paroles ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin

Harry se réveilla assez tôt, en ayant bien en tête ce qu'il allait dire aux 2 traîtres. Il se leva, se lava (_il est propre lol_)s'habilla et descendit attendre les 2 gryffondors dans la salle commune.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il les vit descendre.

« Votre mauvaise conscience vous empêche de dormir ? »

« Mais de quoi parle-tu Harry ? »

« Tu le sait très bien !! »

« Mais non je t'assure »

«Si je vous dit, Serpentard, aide, amical, sa vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Comment as-tu su que nous avons été voir Malefoy ? »

« Hahaaa tu avoue !!! »

« Mais non Harry c'est pas ce que tu penses ! »

« COMMENT CA CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE PENSE !!!!MES MEILLEURS AMIS VOIENT MALEFOY EN SECRET LA NUIT S'EN M'EN PARLER ET CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE PENSE !!!!!!!!! »

« Calme toi Harry, on y est allé parce que Malefoy nous a dit de venir sans toi »dit Hermione apeurée (_enfin fait semblant d'être apeurée, elle joue bien la comédie lol_)

« Mais on ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait »ajouta précipitamment Ron

« Vous aviez l'air en bon terme et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois que vous voyez »répliqua, cinglant Harry

« Mais non on savait même pas de quoi il parlait quand on est arrivé »

« Donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le plan ? »

« Quel plan Harry ? c'était la 1ère fois qu'on se voyait on ne sait même pas pourquoi il nous avait fait venir ! »

« Et pourquoi, Hermione, tu as dit les murs ont des oreilles ? »

«parce que je savais que tu étais la et que tu serai encore plus en colère si ce que Malefoy nous disait n'était que insultes ou autre chose dans ce genre » hésita Hermione

« Admettons, vous auriez quand même pu m'en parler »

« Oui c'est vrai, excuse nous mon pote »

«On ira plus le voir sans t'en parler, comme sa tu saura tout ses agissements d'accord ? »

« Mouai, vous êtes pardonner »

« Si on allait manger »

« Me dit pas que tu a faim alors qu'il n'est que 5h30 du matin !!!!! »s'exclama Hermione

« Ben si »

« Moi sa ne me dérange pas d'y aller maintenant »

« On attend 6h00 et on y va ok les gars ? »

« Ok Hermione, Ok » dit Ron avec peine

Notre trio discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à 6h30, ne voyant pas le temps passer.

«Bon maintenant on peut aller manger ? »

Hermione regarda sa montre

« oui ok Ron ,on y va »dit-elle désespérément

Sur ce les gryffondors partirent vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois installé et servi, une assiette débordantes de nourriture pour Ron (_et les autres alors ? lol_), ils discutèrent des cours qu'ils allaient avoir.

10 minutes plus tard les serpentards arrivèrent.

« Non mais regarder moi Malefoy qui se pavane »dit Harry

«laisse Harry ne te préoccupe pas de lui »baragouina Ron la bouche pleine

« Mais je m'en fout de lui »

« Alors arrête de regarder de son côté et occupe toi de ton assiette tu n'a encore rien avaler ! »s'exclama Hermione

Harry se décida à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette quand il entendit de la table des Serpentard

« Laisse Drago tranquille Parkinson »

« Dragounnet dit lui d'arrêter de m'embêter »

« Lâche moi Pansy (_Parkinson pr ceux qui ne savent ke c la mm personne lol_) »

« Mais Dragounnet je suis ta fiancée »

« Non parkinson »

« En quoi sa te regarde Zabini » dit la face de bouledogue (_c'est pansy pr ceux qui ne le savent po_)

« Sa me regarde »

« Et puis-je savoir en quoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Drago est MON petit ami » répliqua Blaise

Harry recracha sa nourriture (_oh que c'est dégoutant lol_)

« Quoi !!! Zabini et Malefoy ensemble, j'ai bien entendu?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry ? » dit Ron toujours en train de manger

« Malefoy... »

« Quoi malefoy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fouine ? »

« Malefoy sort avec Zabini »

Ron recracha sa nourriture

A la table des serpentards

« Mais Dragounnet c'est une blague ! »

« A ouais c'est une blague, je t'en foutrais des blagues moi !! » dit Zabini furieux et sur ce il embrassa Drago Malefoy sous les yeux des serpentards, de 3 gryffondors (_c'est pô des lève-tôt_) et de quelques professeurs(Dumbledore, Rogue, et Mc Gonagall)

A la table des gryffondors

« Je rêve...Ron dis-moi que tu as vu la même chose que moi ?!!! »

« Vu quoi Harry ? » articula-t-il en levant la tête de son pudding

« Regarde la table des Serpentards »

« Oh Harry ne me dit pas que tu es choqué !! » s'exclama Hermione

« Ils...Malefoy et Zabini... ensemble...mais...mais » dit Ron en style télégraphe (_mdr_)

« Ron ta bouche, tu baves »

Weasley 6ème du nom (_dc ron_)retourna à son assiette encore pleine et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis discuter

« 'Mione ne me dit pas que ça te fais rien ! »

« Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Malefoy Jr. Sortent avec Zabini mais si ils sont heureux ensemble c'est le principal »

« Mais il ne peut pas !! Il n'a pas le droit.. !!!! »

« Parce que tu pensais qu'il te demanderait ta permission, !! »

« Mais...Mais il peut pas ! »

« Soit plus ouvert d'esprit Harry, tu me deçoit, regarde Ron ! IL ne dit rien lui !! »

« Mais tu comprend pas, il peut pas, il a pas le droit »

« Harry, pourquoi il aurait pas le droit ? c'est un gars libre !!! »

« Et la ligné Malefoy ? Et son père ?! il peut pas !!!! »

« Harry arrête... je dis rien moi !!! »

« Ron toi tu manges c'est différent !! »

« Harry sa suffit !!!!! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire hein ?!!! En plus si il est occupé avec Zabini il arrêtera de nous embêté »

« Rien, mais..mais »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu arrête et tu manges !!! »

« Ca m'a coupé l'appétit »

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ?!! »

voilà !!!! 3eme chp fini !!!! c'est un peu long trop long en fait sa traîne un peu...vous en pensez quoi ?? une ptite review pr me dire votre avis ? pitiéé !!!! lol dc RDv demain ou samedi 20!! 'chuis en tr1 de fer les chp 10 et je suis déjà mdr ...keske je pe en écrire des conneries moi!!!! lol


	4. discussions et fou rire

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

La Courageuse Lectrice test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie)

Nombre de chapitre : yen 10 d'écrit 7 ou 8 sur l'ordi mais ce n'est po fini!!! lol (faut que le prof de français arete de tourner autour de ma rangée lol oui je c pa bien d'écrre des fic pdt les cours....en mm tps je fais du français lol)

Genre : slash

Couple :mystère....

Rating : R

Autre : même chose que les autres fois, 1er slash donc.... Lol

RAR!!!

**Minerve:** tout à fait d'accord avec toi! qu'est ce que sa peut bien lui faire ke dray se fasse tuer par son popounet lol ouai c klr je suis comme toi mais tt le monde sait que riry est naïf et pas rancunnier pr un sous lol c bon mtn j'ai compris le principe pr éditer un news chp lol!!!! (on applaudi lexploit kan mm lol) merci bcq de menvoyer une review à chaque fois!!! énorme merci kisss

**Vif d'or:** Harry? jaloux? non tu crois!!!! ouaip c'était ça la 1ere "phase" mais elle n'est pas fini!!!!! lol tu vois j'ai mis avant le 20 le chp!!! lol gros bisous et merci de lire ma fic!

**Mifibou:** et oui il sait pas parler notre gryff alors il bafouille!! lol oui tu a bien entraperçu le plan de Dray lol!!!! merci de lire ma fic!!!!! kisss

**Lunny:** oui maman!!!! lol je fais ce ke je veux avec le dray de mon histoire lol j'ai droit d ela martyrisé!!! lol tu va ss doute t'énervé encore plus pdr les prochain chp je pense et pr le chp 8 et 10 je pense (à toi de me dire si j'ai bien pensé) que tu va essayer de me tuer virtuellement...je te laisse imaginer ce ke c'est....mdr pour le potter sauvage et serpentard vicieux va falloir attendre d'ici la sa sera potter sauvage et une  autre personne-ke-tu-découvrira-bientôt-et-ke-tu-va-aimer-je-pense .... ta va râler mai ce chp n'est pas long du tt!!! lol promis le 5 sera plus long (enfin je crois) kissss

**Voila!!!! Merci bcq pr les reviews ça fait extrémement plaisir (enfin ya po tro d'adjectif lol) bonne lecture et dites moi ce ke vous en pensez!!!!**

**Rappel** : Harry surprend Ron et Hermione en pleine nuit à discuté avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Furieux il part avant la fin de la conversation et « loupe » la partie la plus intéressante à savoir un certain plan...Le lendemain, après une explication avec ses deux meilleurs amis ils se rendent à la grande salle où ils apprennent que Drago sort avec Blaise. Harry est dans tout ses états (lol)

Symbole : entre ... pensées de harry

.... mis en situation

**_Chapitre 4 : discussions_**

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ?! » dit Hermione

« Je préfère m'en aller avant d'entendre d'autres conneries »

Harry se leva furieusement et se précipita rageusement vers la sortie et 2 secondes plus tard il disparut derrière l'imposante porte de la Grande Salle. Après son départ 4 regards se croisèrent et 4 sourires naquirent sur les visages de 2 gryffondors et d'un « couple » de Serpentard.

Comment ose t-elle !!! moi ? jaloux !! Mais de quoi je serais jaloux d'abord !! Pfff elle dit n'importe quoi !!! Voilà ce que c'est de rester plongé dans les livres du matin au soir !!!!Et lui !!! Comment ose t-il ?! Il ne peut pas !! Et Lucius !! Et Voldi !!! non Voldi est mort... ET Parkinson !!C'était pas sensé être sa fiancée ou je ne sais trop quoi ?!!!Et la lignée des Malefoy si parfaite ?!! Son Père va le tuer...mais qu'est ce que je fous ! Si je commence à m'inquiète pour sa santé c'est que je commence à être aussi atteint que Hermione !!! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !!!!! N'empêche j'aimerais bien voir la tête de papa Malefoy...

Et sur ces joyeuses pensées il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre ses affaires de Potions

retour à la grande salle

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard déjeunaient tranquillement, enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible car tout les sujets de conversations étaient « Malefoy et Zabini son ensemble !!! »

15 minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione sortirent.

« On y va ! » lança Drago

« stop ! Moi et Draky on y va !! Vous, vous restez ici, on a besoin d'être SEUL !! »

Une fois ces doux mots prononcé, les 2 « amoureux » sortirent

dans un couloir sombre non loin de la grande salle

« Je crois que ça a bien marché !! il a pas arrêté de dire que t'avais pas le droit et s'inquiétait de la lignée des Malefoy ! » dit Hermione

« C'est très gentil à lui de s'inquiété de ma lignée mais elle va très bien »ironisa Malefoy, un petit sourire ne coin

« Soit pas si ironique draky » dit amoureusement Blaise

« Arrête avec ce surnom complètement débile !!! » s'énerva Drago

« Mais il te va si bien » répliqua Ron (_et oui il na plus sa nourriture lol_)

« Weasley je t'ai pas sonné »

« Allons « draky » dépêché vous, il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard en cour » dit une voix doucereuse appartenant à un certain maître des potions

Ron, Blaise et Hermione éclatèrent de rire pendant que Drago blêmissait

« Pr Rogue pas vous !!!!! »

« Voyons draky, il vous va très bien ce petit surnom »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité à côté de lui

« Mais...Mais...Oh la ferme vous 3 !!!! »

« Draky ou pas, vous avez un cour dans 5 minutes ! Dépêchez vous ou sinon j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor ET serpentards » murmura audiblement Rogue qui s'en alla juste après !

« J'en...reviens...hihihi...pas » réussi à dire Blaise (_imaginer un hihihi masculin lol_)

« Qui aurait cru que Rogue eu un sens de l'humour » articula Ron entre 2 crises de fou rire

« Arrêter de rire et grouillez vous on a cour je vous rappelle » dit Drago agacé.

Les 4 « amis »(_nion po encore mais je savais po koi dire d'autre_) coururent comme des dératés jusqu'à l'antre des Potions

Harry qui été déjà installer, en train de ruminer de sombre pensée autour d'un certain couple les vit arriver ensemble ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées

Et après ils me disent qu'ils fraternisent pas avec l'ennemi !! Ils ont l'air de bien rigoler ensemble !!

Ron coupa cour à ses pensées en lui disant:

« Tu va jamais le croire, Rogue c'est foutu de la gueule de cette fouine de Dra ..Malefoy »

A c'est pour sa qu'ils riaient...bon sa explique qu'ils soient arriver ensemble

« Mr Potter encore plonger dans vos brillantes pensées je suppose ? » interrogea rogue

« Euh...non non professeur j'écoutais »

« Bien , donc vous pouvez me dire quelle potion vous allez nous concocter ? »

« Eh bien euh... »

« Pssssiittt Harry c'est une potion qui permet de lire dans les pensées » souffla Hermione derrière lui

« C'est une potion pour voir les pensées » répéta piteusement le gryffondor en faute (_pour une fois lol_)

« Merci Melle Granger 10pts en moins pour gryffondors pour soufflage et non écoutage (_sa se dit ??? oh et puis c'est pas grave vs avez compris vs êtes pas ossi idiot kanmême....si? mdr non je décone vs êtes GENIAL!!!!_ )

Rogue se retourna et avança à grand pas dans l'allée centrale

« Mr Blaise 10pts en moins aussi décollez vous de votre coéquipier !!!! Vous n'êtes pas une sangsue !! et vous « draky » concentrer vous un peu plus » dit Severus rogue avec une intonation moqueuse

Les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire à la mention du surnom de Malefoy, prince des Serpentards

« Mais c'est pas vrai !! je suis maudit !!! » s'exclama tout bas le blondinet.

Voiola chp 4 fini !!! envoyez moi des reviews pr me dire votre avis !! et oui je sait ce chp est cour !!!!! lol RDV je-sais-pas-kan pr le chp 5 (attendez ke je me rapelle...) à oui chp 5 yora une ptite crise de nerf de qqun et pi yora un ptit choix de supermarché de qqun dautre et pi après je vous di po!!!!! mdr lol

Grod bisous et merci de lire cette fic!!!


	5. 05 Cours de Potions

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie)

Nombre de chapitre 10 écrit (oui je sait sa avance pas)

Genre : slash

Couple tout le monde à deviner ? un drago/harry bien !!!!

Rating : R

Autre : ATTENTION NOTE IMPORTANTE PR LES REVIEWS ENVOYER LES A CAR JE CHANGE DE FOURNISSEUR ET NE VEUT PO ENREGISTRER SHIMERAH COMME NEWS E-MAIL DONC SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP ENVOYER VOS REVIEWS A L'ADRESSE CI-DESSUS MERCI MERCI MERCI

**_RAR pr le chp 3_**

**Lolodidie : **vi ta raison il est zalouxxx mais il ne le sais poooeuuh voilà la suite !!! merci de ta review !!!!

**_RAR pr le chp 4_**

**Zaz : **dsl pr l'update mais déconnait et je ne pouvait po mettre le news chp !! et dsl pr les chp plus long mais je vé m'égarer si j'en fais des plus long ou alors sa sera ennuyeux a mourir chose ke je ne veut pas !!! lol merci bcq de ta review et n'oublie pas si tu émet l'idée de menvoyer une review pourrais tu le faire sur lol thank you !!!

**Lolodidie** : c kan ke riry et draky seront ensemble est bien….tu verra mais je peu te dire ke c po tt de suite lol !!! chuis contente ke tu es trouvé le chp mdr !! un slash arrive mais je vous di pas ki et ki !!! et n'oublie pas review lol merci bcq !!!!!

**Mifibou** : lol j'espère que ac ce chp ci je vais encore gagner de ta sympathie mdr !!!! j'ai essayé de faire ce chp(le 5 ds le mm « esprit » ke les autres dc j'e'spère quil va te plaire !!! THANK YOU !!!! et attention si une ptite review alors une seule adresse 

**Vif d'or** :dsl g po pu mettre la suite avantje m'en veut de vous avoir fait attendre mais bon…. Oui j'ai bien ri kan g imaginé la scène ac sevy et les gryffy et bien sur dddddrrraaakkkyyy !!!

Merci de ta review et si l'envie t'en di (pr une autre review) c'est !! gracias !!!

**Minerve** : merci pr le mail pr l'aide g tjrs po réussi et ché po pk mais bon !! Oui ryry est un peu trop naïf (en mm tps jl fait un peu comme sa dc…) et vi il est ttttrrrèèèsss gentil de sinkiété de Malefoy ! wesh il na po du comprendre lol merci bcq de ta review et mm rappel nouvelle adresse !!!

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de harry

…. mis en situation

**_Rappel du chp dernier_** : Harry à surpris Ron et Hermione ensemble, à parler avec Drago malefoy. Furieux il quitte l'endroit du rendez-vous un peux précipitamment et loupe la pArtie la plis intéressante à savoir un certain plan. Le lendemain Harry voit Zabini emballer Drago et est furieux. Ils sont dans le cour de Potion.

**_Chapitre 5 : Cour de Potions_**

« Mais c'est pas vrai !! je suis maudit !!! » s'exclama tout bas le blondinet.

Harry était dégoûté, pas parce que c'était 2 hommes mais parce que c'était Zabini et Malefoy.C'est vari après tout, il était pas homophobe ses amis Dean et Seamus sortait bien ensemble et il s'en foutait…

« Mr Potter !!!! Pour la 15ème fois qu'est ce que c'est que cette potion !!! » Hurla Rogue pour la 15ème fois en 5 minutes(_mdr_)

« Ben c'est une potion pour lire dans les pensées … » dit piteusement le gryffondor

« Si c'est bien une potion pour lire dans les pensées, quel en devrait être la couleur ? »répliqua ironiquement le maître des Potions

« Ben, verte »

« ET de quel couleur est la votre Mr Potter ? »

« Jaune et vert » murmura Harry en s'apercevant de sa gaffe

« Donc je me répète, Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ? » questionna Rogue, bien décidé à rabaisser harry jusqu'au bout !

« Je ne sais pas Mr. »

« 30pts en moins pour Gryffondor et retenu avec moi pour ne pas avoir écouté et avoir raté sa potion»

Ron qui était à côté l'interrogea

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !!! T'a complètement raté ta potion et tu n'a même pas fait cas quand Rogue te hurlait dans les oreilles, tu faisais comme si tu ne l'entendait pas !!!! »

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées Ron »

oh ron si tu savais…. pensa riry

« Si c'est à cause de Malefoy, je sais bien que c'est des coups à te dégoûté mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fait tout un plat !!! Dean et Seamus sont en couple et tu t'en fout alors pourquoi c'est différent avec Malefoy ?!!! »

« J'en sais rien c'est Malefoy, c'est pas pareil ,eux se sont des copains tandis que lui….. »

« Te casse pas la tête vieux ! Et puis Hermione à raison, si il est tout le temps collé avec Zabini il ne nous cassera plus les pieds !!! »

Oui mais moi j'aime bien qu'il me casse les pieds !!! Si c'est pas lui qui le fait c'est personne et sa devient morne parce que les autres ne sont pas à la hauteur et puis c'est un petit rituel de s'insulter tout les jours!!!! Oh et merde sa me fera des vacances leur histoire ne durera pas longtemps…

« Oui t'a raison Ron » dit rêveusement harry, perdu dans ses pensée

Le cour de potion se termina lentement pour Harry , qui entre les phrases cinglantes de Rogue ,les papouilles de Zabini et Malefoy et ses pensées en avait un peu marre…Il était temps que le cour finisse ….

Harry entendit la sonnerie de délivrance mais…

« Mr Potter, venez-ici »

La mort dans l'âme, Potter jr. S'avança vers son maître des potions.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous autant dans la lune aujourd'hui ?!Vous n'avez jamais été aussi mauvais ! même Longdubat vous surpassait !!!! »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur »

« Vous le savez donc ne me mentez pas »

« C'est juste de passage, cela ne se reproduira plus »

« Une passade…Ne serait-ce pas à cause de Mr Zabini et Malefoy ? »

« Oui…Ca m'a juste fait un choc »

« A l'avenir Mr.Potter vous laisserez vos déboires amoureux à la porte de cette salle. Pour la retenue c'est ce soir 20h00, partez maintenant »

Le brun furieux s'en alla très vite

« Déboires amoureux, il est encore plus atteint qu'Hermione !!! Espece de vieille chauve-souris miteuse dégénéré (_dsl pour les fan de Severus Rogue, moi ossi je l'adore et sa me révolte que riry dise sa…en même tps c moi ki lui fé dire sa dc… lol non ss blagué jadore severus dc prenez les insultes envers lui o 5eme degré lol) _ça doit être les vapeurs des potions qui lui ramollissent le cerveau »

Harry rejoignit ses amis et ensemble partirent vers le cour de métamorphose légèrement à la bourre.

Vilaaaa pr ce chp alors oui je sait un peu cour mais bon jy peu rien !!! et par pitié noubliez po !!! pr les review !!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!

autre fait je n'aurais plus internet pdt je pense 10jours car comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut je change de fournisseur et je noré po internet d'ici ke ma ligne réouvre dc c le dernier chp avant la coupure définitive dinternet ché moi!!! si sa dure plus de 10j je vas essayer de skatter lordi de qqun pr vs mettre un news chp!!! sinon c l'adresse mail de ma meilleure amie elle nutilise po cette boite dc je la lui pik!!! cila

gros bisous et jespère a ds 10j!!!


	6. agaçement et remis en question express

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie)

Nombre de chapitre : 11 écrit 8 sur l'ordi

Genre : slash

Couple: futur futur très lointain dray/harry (lol ne décourager pô)

Rating : R

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence…lol

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de harry

mes commentaires sont en italiques soulignés

notes de l'auteur (moi koi!): bjr je suis de retour ds la civilisation lol!!! après 1 semaine et demie d'abscense me revoila sur le net!!! l'ADSL c'ets bcq mieu! Je ne sais po si g reçu de reviews pcq j'ai pas réussi à me connecter à l'adresse que je vous avez mis et quand ma meilleure amie est allé voir je-ne-sais-plus-quand yaV rien donc j'en conclu que lke chp5 vs l'avez trouV archi-nul dc je m'excuse de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps!!!! dsl dsl dsl dsl dls dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl mille fois dsl!!!! j'espère que celui va vous redonnez l'envie de lire cette fic et si le chp et encore nul que le 5 n'ésitez po a me le dire j'areteré la fic!!!! bisous et encore dsl pr le chp 5

**_Chapitre 6 :agaçement, remise en question et mission_**

La journée passa à une lenteur inimaginable pour notre gryffondor préféré(_enfin pa pour tout le monde_).Métamorphose,divination,défense contre les forces du mal (_Lupin avait été réquisitionné_) toutes ces matières qui d'ordinaire l'intéressait un tant soit peu (_oui oui même divination c'est pratique après une très courte nuit de sommeil…)_ passèrent très très très lentement.Il ne ressenti même pas un certain soulagement en entendant la dernière sonnerie de la journée qui annoncait la fin des cours.Il partit le dernier de la classe de DCFM (_défense contre les forces du mal je ne me répéteré po lol_) Hermione et Ron étant déjà parti (_boooouuuhhh !! lol_)

"**Je vais aller faire un peu de Quidditch sa me détendra**"

Il fila à la tour des Gryffondors, prit son éclair de feu et se précipita vers le terrain, heureux d'avoir trouver un remède à son stress (_ou anxiété ou agacement a prpos d'un certain couple…stop je di plu rien….lol_).Un fois sorti du Grand Hall il constat que le temps était idéal (_c'est bon huston vous pouvez y allez_).Il courrut presque jusqu'au terrain, impatient d'être délivré de ses soucis quand il pila net (_boom !!! et oui sa fait mal une barrière dans la ventre lol_) en voyant qui était déjà la

**"Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont partout !!! regardee moi ça ! collé,scotché, de véritables sangsues" (**_pa besoinde vous dire qui c'est qd même..si? bon si vous insistez!)_

En effet le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard était sur le même balai, se papouillant et voletant gracieusement autours du terrain

côté serpentard

« Oh !!! regarde qui voilà !! Ils avaient raison » dit Blaise

« Vite Vite il faut faire quelque chose » dit Drago s'agitant nerveusement

« Ouais mais quoi ?!!! T'a une idée ? »

« On a cas le provoquer !!! » s'impatientat le blondinet en jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers notre riry.

« Non Drago,on doit l'ignorer »

« Je sais !!! on lui fonce dessus, en fesant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu !!! »

«ça marche !! »

Côté harry,

« Il ne me reste plus qu'a retourner à la tour soupira t-il ,résigné. »

Il s'apprétait à partir quand le balai des amoureux fonça droit sur lui (_mayde mayde on a un pb huston lol)_

"**Mais ils sont malades !!!!! STOP STOP STOP nonnnnnnnn eut-il le temps de penser avant de se jeté à terre**" (dans la boue je tiens à la préciser lol)

« NON MAIS SA VA PAS BIEN CHEZ VOUS !!!!! AU LIEU DE RESTER SCHOTCHER VOUS DEVRIEZ FAIRE GAFFE OU VOUS ALLEZ !!!! C'EST UN TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH PAS UN HÔTEL !!!!! » explosa Harry une fois relevé

« Calme Potter, c'était un accident » dit Zabini

« Mon œil oué » répliqua furieusement celui-ci en serrant poings

« Allez le balafré, t'énerve pas comme ça »

**"Je t'en foutrais des t'énerve pas!!!!"** pensat rageusement le gryffondor boueux

« Tu viens draky on part »

« Que c'est mignon comme surnom… draky, je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant , ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? » intervenit Harry mort de rire

« Oh potty, tu veux aussi un surnom, fallais le dire tout de suite !! T'es en manque d'affection ? » se vengea Drago

« La ferme Malefoy »

« Draky, t'a trouvé le corde sensible »

« JE SUIS PAS EN MANQUE D'AFFECTION »

« Refus de la réalité, typique » analysa Blaise un sourire ironique plaqué sur son visage_…(le même que celui de Drago en y pensant)_

«TA VRAIMENT UN PROBLEME ZABINI !!! CHUIS PAS EN MANQUUUEEEEE !! »

« Mais oui, potty, on te crois » répliqua cyniquement drago, en serrant son « petit ami » par la taille.

Harry coupa cour à la conversation (_et à cette vue_ ) en s'enfuyant (_lachement soit dit en passant)_

Les deux serpentards le regardèrent filé au loin (_c'est qu'il court vite lol_)

« Gagné Drago »

« Oué je sais…COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA T-IL TE DIRE DE NE PAS M'APPELER DRAKY !!!!! » hurla soudainement Dago

« Calme drago, tu a voulu jouer la comédie alors supporte en les conséquences » répliqua Blaise

« Voilà ce que c'est de demander l'aide d'un Serpentard qui plus est ton meilleur ami, il te poignarde dans le dos »

« T'exagère pas un peu »

« NON !!!! »

« Ok Ok…. »

Pendant ce temps

**"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes amours !!!D'abord Hermione qui dit que je suis jaloux!!!Puis Rogue avec mes sois-disant déboires amoureux!!!!!Et maintenant Drag… Malefoy avec mes soi-disant manques d'affections !!! Chuis pas jaloux (**_on te crois_**) chuis pas en manque (**_si tu le dit_**) et j'ai pas de déboires amoureux (** _c sur_**) Bon c'est sur que pendant que je combattais voldemort je me suis pas trop trop occupé de mes « amours » et que à part cho j'au eu personne… MAIS c'est pas pour ça que je suis en manque…. C'est juste que je dirais pas non pour sortir avec quelqu'un .. TOUT SA C'EST LA FAUTE DE VOLDI !!!! QUEL CON JE LE TUERAI BIEN SI JE L'AVAIS DEJA PAS TUER !!!! »** s'écria-il intérieurement

Décidé à se trouver quelqu'un (_tention potter en action…hey sa rime..excusez moi lol_) il se dépécha de rejoindre Ron et Hermione (_pendant sa réflexion il avait quand même avancé depuis le terrain de quidditch lol_)

Il les trouva dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner.

« Ron, 'mione, je veux me trouver quelqu'un » déclara t-il

« Hum, c'est assez soudain mais c'est vrai que ..oui oui bon ok qui t'intéresse » dit Hermione

« Bennnn »

« Je vois personne pour l'instant ….. Gars ou fille ? »

« A ton avis » essaya de dire harry sur un ton qu'il pensait détaché…en fait il n'en savais rien (_et ben c du joli !!! lol_)

« Harry c'est à toi de me le dire » _(bien joué hermione !!!)_

**"Et la moi je répond « chuis hétéro » hein conscience tu répond ça !"**

« Ben chais pas »

**"NONNN conscience je te déteste (**parce que tu crois que ça lui fait quelque chose lol**) Pourquoi elle me fait ce coups la hein ?!!! merde Hermione me parle"**

« Tu as déjà essayé les filles et vu ce que ça à donné, je te conseillerais d'essayer les mecs »

« Si tu le dit… »

**"Ben voyons…oué bon pourquoi pas"**

« Maintenant Harry , c'est quoi ton genre » questionna Hermione

Voilà c fini pr ce chp !!! ptite review sa feré plaisir !!!!

Bisous tt le monde et merci de lire cette fic et pid sl je sait chp to court je sais mais en même si ce chp c'est de la merde comme l'autre et bien sa vous aura moin fait perdre votre tps!!!! dite moi si il faut que j'arrête!!!!


	7. Potter recherche âme soeur

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie)

Nombre de chapitre : pour l'instant j'ai pas décidé

Genre : slash

Couple mystère….

Rating : R

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence…lol

_**RAR**_

_**Benjara :**_ voila la suite!!! j'espère que se chp va te plaire!!! merci de ta review et passe un bon réveillon de noël!

_**latoondudesert:**_cvhuis contente que tu adore ma fic! moi! cruel!!! jamais!!! c simplement pour vous faire patienté!!!! lol et comme c'est noël je met un chp le 24 (ojourdui) et 1 demain!! merci bcq de ta review et passe un bon réveillon!!!

_**Vif D'or**_: Non c'ets moi ki ai mis le chp 5 pcq jaV mis une adresse et sa na po marher dc tu ny ai pour rien!!!! Faut bien que draco soit un peu méchant sinon c'est plus drôle!! et Puis la bour c bon pour la peau alors Harry va po se plaindre ! Merci de ta review!! Joyeux réveillon! kiss

**_Minerve_**: lol oui je sais c'est ma faute jen suis tout honteuse!!! lol blong arrogant? nom d'un animal en latin? non je vois vraiment pas!!! lol CHuis contente que tu ai aimé le chp!!! eric bcq de tes review passe un exellent Réveillon!!! bisous!!!

**_Lolodidie_**: voila voila voila!!! lol ta vu sa un peu!! tro naif le riry faut quil se mette a la manipulation (hum j'en ai trop dit lol) Je vais caser riry et dray ds... tu le saura kan tu le verra!!! ET sinon riry il va etre casé avec.... TU va voir!! jvous donne une ptite idée dans ce chp!! Merci de ta review!! Fait/passe un Exellent Réveillon!!!!!! kiss

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de harry

_**Chapitre 7 : Potter recherche âme sœur**_

« C'est quoi ton genre » questionna Hermione

« Heuu physiquement ou mentalement »

« Mentalement d'abord »

« Pas trop niais si possible, qu'il est de l'humour, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui s'en fout de ma « célébrité » »

Hermione sortit un carnet de son sac et not ce que Harry venait de dire

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!!!

«Bien Harry, maintenant physiquement »

« Chuis pas difficile du moment qu'il est mignon voir beau »

Pas goyle ou Crabb par exemple

« Pas de trucs particuliers ? »

« Euh si pas les yeux verts si possible sa me rappellera trop ma mère » (_povre riry…pt2r)_

« Donc yeux bleus ou gris ou marron » dit –elle tout en notant

« Moui c'est ça »

De toute façon il n'y à pas d'autre couleur

« Cheveux ? »

« ça m'est égal »

« Taille ? »

« La même que moi ou un poil plus grand ou un poil plus petit »

Pas envie de me retrouver avec un géant ou un nain moi…

« En rapport avec la taille donc pas trop enveloppé ou/et pas trop maigre »

Pas non plus envie de me retrouver avec bouboule en personne ou avec un fil de fer _(ce n'est pas pour être méchante du tout je suis moi même un peu bouboule dc…lol_)

« Ok Harry je vais te trouver la perle rare »

« Euh tu sais 'mione je peux le faire tout seul »

Chuis pas un bébé

« Mais non si je te laisse ça va encore être une catastrophe !! »

« C'était avec les filles »

Et puis d'abord cho elle était belle

« Ok Harry, je te laisse une chance, mais attention si ça ne marche pas avec celui que tu auras trouver c'est moi qui m'en chargerai »

Non mais elle se prend pour qui la !! c'est pas ma mère !!! Je sais quand mme me débrouiller tout seul !!!

« Oui Oui Hermione »

Elle serait capable de me trouver un intello Ben allez riry au boulot

Harry commença à regarder la table des Gryffondors.

Alors voyons voir…On élimine celui la et…minutes… ILS SONT ASSIS !!!!(_belles déduction sherlock lol)_Comment je fais pour voir leurs tailles… »

« Euh Hermione… »

Merde ta vu le regard…pourquoi je l'ai appelé…

« Tu vois je ferais mieux d m'en charger » dit Hermione une lueur démente dans les yeux

« Mais non c'est pas ça c'est que ils sont assis donc je vois pas leur taille » répliqua Harry timidement _(c'est qu'il à peur d'une gentille petite gryff innocente…lol)_

« Tu te débrouille, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide donc débrouille toi tout seul !! »

« Mais Hermione.. »

« NON, il n'y à pas de « mais Hermione » qui tienne soi je t'aide soi tu te démerde tout seul »

« Mais…pfff d'accord tu as gagné »

Merdeeuh elle est chiante…

« Bien !!!! RDV à la salle sur demande à 20h » dit-elle un énorme sourire planté sur son visage (_qui à dit niais ?_ ) elle se leva et partit

« Ok à tout à l'heure » répondit Harry résigné

Il était 19h00 il avait 1heure devant lui pour s'occuper l'esprit…Il regarda Ron manger devant lui et se souvenit qu'il n'avait encore rien manger. Tout en discutant quidditch avec Ron _(les canons de chudley sont les meilleurs !! non c'est l'équipe d'Irlande et patatti et patata)_ il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la table des Serpentard et il ne put s'empêcher de penser …Il est quand même bien foutu Dra…Malefoy.

20 heures arriva avec une rapidité étonnante (_pour harry_)

Elle me présente un intello et je la tue !…et puis d'abord c'était du chantage ! Gryffondor ? Elle ? mon œil oué Serpentards plutôt (_koi ! ta qqchose contre les serpentard !!!_)…Mais quit àaaaaaarrrggghhhhh !!!!!

« Bienvenue Harry ! »

Putain (_kel vulgarité voyons Harry_) comment elle à fait ça !!!?

« Mais comment ta fait ça ? » interrogea Harry

« De quoi ? » dit-elle innocemment (_ohh regardez ya une auréole au dessus de sa tête !!! _)

Les murs étaient remplis de photos de, semblaient-ils, tout les mecs de Poudlard. Classés par années, maison ect ! (_sa m' plairait bien d'avoir sa …mdr ou fait j'ai une copine qui m'a fait un dessin de cette scène si vous le voulé...(fodré ke je le retrouve ossi tien...mdr))_

« C'est, C'est …

"Magique ?! oui je sais on la pratique tout les jours Harry !!

Hrrrrr » grogna Harry (_pt2r_)

"Sois pas grognon ... Bon allez on commence"

"Si tu y tiens"

"1ère années Gryffondor qui…"

"Euh mione tu peux tous les éliminer, enfin tous ceux qui sont en dessous de la 6ème année coupa Harry"

"OK"

Elle effaça les 5/7ème des visages (_ben oui 7années donc…_) de toutes les maisons

"Autres critères peut-être ?"

"Ben non, j'en vois pas"

A ce moment la (_un loup déchaîne rentra et déchirât les photos !!! ya pu qua recommencer …comme c dommage !!! lol …je m'égare un peu la_) Hermione sortit (_un couteau en argent ben oui faut faire payer le loup garou…nana jarete en le simple loup devient garou…chuis folle koike c po un scoop bon bon oui oui je me tais et je continue…on en été ou ?…aaaaa oui_ ) son petit carnet (_celui qu'elle avait au dîner...(juste uen dernière chose j'adore remus fo po croire!!))_

"Qu'est ce que tu fais mione ?"

"Tais-toi (_et paf ds ta guele lol_)"

Elle relut ses notes

"Oui c'est sa ! Pas de yeux verts…"

elle agit sa baguette et tout ceux aux yeux verts disparurent

"Les petits et les trop grand…"poursuivit-elle Un autre coup de baguette

"Le poids… enchaîna Hermione"

Un 3eme mouvement de baguette

"Voilà Harry maintenant choisi"

"Euh ….tu as oublier quelque chose" (_Non ! pas possible !!! chuis sur que vous avez oublier vous aussi !!!)_

"Quoi ?!!! mais non !!"

Mais si !!! Sa te plaît pas que j'ai trouvé quelque chose que ta oublié hein ? avoue !!!

« Ta oublié d'enlever les hétéro (_gnak ! vous l'aviez oubliez !!! jen suis sur !!!)_

"Mais bien sur !! j'avais zappé !!"

Elle agita de nouveau son bâton magique

"Et pendant que j'y pense, ceux qui son pris et amoureux "continua la Gryffondor

Pas bête…j'y avait pas pensé

"Maintenant Harry, tu enlève ceux qui te plaisent pas physiquement"

Harry commença par les gryffondor

Euh alorss

Il examina les photos…10 minutes passèrent quand il pointa du doigt (_oh pas beau ! ta tante pétunia ne ta donc rien appris !!! lol_) 2 photos que Hermione s'empressa de mettre dans un cadre rouge et or sur une table à côté d'elle.

"Bien passons aux autres sil te plaît"

Le gryff acquiesça. Il passa au peigne fin les Pouffsoufles. Cette fois-ci 5 minutes suffirent.

Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie

« Euh personne »

« T'es sur ? regarde celui-la !!! »

Non mais elle est pas bien !!! c'est moi qui cherche quelqu'un pas elle !!

"Non rien à faire, il n'y a personne"

"Ok Ok regarde les Serdaigles"

Harry retourna à son examen

"Lui…"

"Moui sa va pas mal"

Le garçon alla rejoindre ses camarades gryffondors dans son cadres bleu et argent

"Maintenant les Serpentards"

"Mais hermione…"

"Quoi encore ?" s'exclama agacée Hermione

"C'est des Serpentards" la regarda ahuri Harry

"Moui et alors ?"

"C'est nos ennemis, nos rivaux "!!! (_pfff on dépasse ça cher ami !!!_)

Elle à oublié ou quoi !!! Les livres lui ramolissent le cerveau j'avais raison !!! »

"Harry on dépasse ce stade quand o cherche ou quand on est avec quelqu'un "(_rahh tu vois j'avais RAISON !!!)_

Si elle le dis…

Avec résignation il regarda les serpentards (_pfff difficile !!!)_

eh pas mal du tout les Serpentards même très mignon(_rahh tu vois_)

"C'est bon mione" dit-il au bout de 2minutes

"Je suppose que il n'y à personne"

"Ben si …"(_justement _!)

Il fit signe à Hermione

"4 !!! Magnifique !!!"

Après son ultime coup de baguette, Hermione se tourna vers Harry

"Bon résumons (_c po trop compliké lol_) 2 lions, 4serpents,1 aigle et 0 blaireau(_lol g t obligé de la fer lol_)"

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait now ? (_parle bien anglais riry…normal il est anglais chuis bête parfois… QUI a dit souvent ?!!!!!! lol_)"

"RDV ici dans 1 semaine Harry"

"Tu vas faire quoi ? "(_Mais quel curieux !!!)_

"Quelque chose !" (_Et paff dans le lol_) coupa t-elle

"N'oubli pas Harry 1 semaine, même heure, même endroit". Continua imperturbable hermione

VIlaa!!!! fini pr ce chp!! je met le proch1 demain pcq c'est noyel!!!! lol DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE pr le chp 5 pcq TT EST DE MA FOTE (QUIO? a di comme dhabitude?!!!) G T persuader d'avoir mis l'adresse et Minerve (merci pcq) ma di kil ni avait rien de chez rien!!!!! dc c ma foteuh!!! voila j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chp!!!! BON REVEILLON A TOUT LE MONDE!!!! EMBETER PO VOS PETIT FERE ET PETITE SOEUR ,MANGER BIEN (pas dindigestion attention) ,koi d'autrre euh... REGARDER BIEN LA TELE...CHANTEZ BIEN..et SUROTUT LE PLSU IMPORANT REVIEW!!!!!!! mdr lol bisous à tous ! demain!!!!!!!!!


	8. 08Allo? supermarché de poudlard?

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Les Courageuses Lectrices test: ma meilleure amie (mélanie)

Nombre de chapitre : pour l'instant j'en ai écrit 9 et l j'attaque le 10ème

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence…lol

**_RAR_**

**_Latoondudesert:_** merci bcq de ta review! JOyeux noyel!!! lol je vais aller voir tes fics tinkiète ;-)!!! j'espère que ce chp va te plaire et ne te décevra pas!!!

_**Lysanthius: **_dsl dsl dsl j'ai jamais été bonne en ortho et conjugaison jte jure jme relie mais disons que si je relis je refais le chp!!! dc forcément je "survole" le chp une fois fini!! pour ce ki est des commentaires entre parenthèses je peux po m'en empécher chuis dsl!!! j'espère que sa ne te gêne po trop trop trôp!! Joyeux noyel à toi ossi!!!

_**Zaz:**_ lol chuis contente que le chp 7 t''es fait rire!!!!! voila la suite (celui je c po si il va te fer délirer mais moi jme suis bien marrer en 'écrivant!!)

_**A tout les lecteurs de cette fics, des autres fics et à tous les écrivain JOYEUX NOEL:!!!!**_

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

_**Chapitre 8 : allo ? supermarché de poudlard ? (vous allez comprendre en lisant le chp !)**_

N'oubli pas Harry 1 semaine, même heure, même endroit. Continua imperturbable Hermione

Mais qu'est ce quelle va faire ?? La je commence vraiment à avoir peur…Non !!!! il faut se ressaisir ta bien tuer voldi alors ta pas à avoir peur de Hermione (_si tu savais…..mdr_)…facile à dire

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Harry s'inquiétait, s'énervait, ne dormant même plus la nuit…1 semaine qu'il n'avait pas non plus vu Hermione ! Que pendant les cours et il n'avait rien réussi à savoir !! 1 semaine aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à échappé au couple Malefoy/Zabini. A chaque fois il s'énervait de les voir tels des sangsues (_pa bo la jalousie !!! boouuuu_). Pas qu'il était jaloux (_nooonn !!!!_) mais sa l'agaçait ! Il vit avec appréhension l'heure de rejoindre Hermione arrivée. La mort dans l'âme il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.10 mn plus tard il y entra après avoir respiré un bon coup. Il poussa la porte et…

Harry !! enfin te voilà !!!

Viens en au fait stp dit-il nerveusement

Oui donc j'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai dressé un portrait assez sommaire des 7 garçons que tu as selectionnés. Elimine ceux qui te semblent insupportable ou ceux que tu ne pense pas apprécié. On avisera après dit-elle sur un ton mystérieusement moqueur que Harry ne remarqua même pas (_vous vous rendez compte !! même po !!!) _trop occupé à décompresser (_c bien le moment tiens !)_ de la semaine de stress pour rien (_t'en ai sur ?)_

Elle donna 7 fiches à Harry beaucoup plus rassuré qu'il y avait quelque minutes .Il s'assit dans un pouf rouge et noir devant la cheminé (_tt apparaît ds cette salle…pas mal !!!!)_ Hermione faisant de même. Il commença à lire.

Teddy O'Connor

Gryffondor 7ème année

**Aime** : la nourriture mexicaine

**Aime pas** : le quidditch

**Qualité **: inventif, sobre

**Défauts** excentrique

On élimine celui la Hermione, il aime pas le quidditch. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en mettant la fiche de côté.

Charlie Moon

Gryffondor 6ème année

Non pas celui la ! son nom me fait penser au frère de Ron (_c'est pas une raison !!!!)_

C'est pas une raison ! (_rah tu vois_ !)

Si !

Non !!

Hermione….

On élimine (_pas hermione charlie !!! lol_)

Terry Boot

Serdaigle 6ème année

**Aime** : lire, écrire la mode, le quidditch

**Aime pas** : enfreindre le règlement

**Qualités** : curieux, préventif

**Défauts** : distrait, égoïste

**Autre** : préfet

Non !!! il est préfet !!:! je tien pas à me faire prendre à chaque fois que je fait quelque chose d'interdit !!

C'est toi qui voit ! lui répondit Hermione

Morag McDougal

6ème année serpentard

**aime** : les blagues le karaté et écrire

**aime pas** : les pouffsoufle les gryffondor

**qualités** : travailleur

**défauts** : possessif

Hermione….

Oui ? fit-elle innocemment d'une petite voix aiguë (_vs savez qd on vs appel et ke vs savez kon va vos crier dessu…_)

IL AIME PAS LES GRYFFONDORS ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE SORTE AVEC SA !!!!

j'ai pas dit que tu devait forcément sortir avec lui…on élimine !

Alex Perks

7ème année Serpentard

**aime** : le quidditch, les potions

**aime pas** : mcgonagall et dumbledore

**Qualités** : pas raciste, persistant

**Défaut** : inflexible, stratégique

**Autre **: reput' de Prince du sexe de Poudlard

Tiens marrant la réput'

Mmmmm pas mal.(_ptit pervers !_) Refait voir la photo…OK pour celui la !

Sans problème. Tu regarde quand même les 2 autres dit-elle d'un ton détaché (_trop ?)_

Blaise Zabini

MIONE, Zabini est avec la fouine

ah oui oups ! (_oups alors ! kel hasard_ !!)

Drago Malefoy

MELLE HERMIONE GRANGER !!!!!! Pourquoi il est la!!! je l'ai pas demandé tout comme Zabin !! (_roh décidemennt hermione !!!_) Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent la !!!

Ben si ils sont la c'est qu'il faisaient partit des 4 serpents que TU avait retenu (_bravo bien dit !!!_)

Mais non !! J'ai pas pu les sélectionné !!! Tu en ai sur ?

Mais oui !!!!

Pfff ben voyons… passons (_oooouuuhhh la mauvaise fois !!!!!)_

Oui oui donc tu en à 1 Alex Perks

Oui

J'avais en quelque sorte deviné qui tu allais choisir donc je lui ai dis de venir !! IL doit arriver dans….

Elle regarde sa montre

…exactement 7mn

Mais, mais bégaya le pauvre (_lol_) gryffondor

Il reconnut l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait le ventre quelque minutes plus tôt avant de rentrer dans cette salle.

Tache de bien faire avec ton futur…. Dit-elle malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit sous le regard mi-apeuré mi-furieux d'harry (_roh la sadik_)

Côté Hermione

A peine sortit qu'une main l'attrapa et l'emmena à l'écart.

Alors ? C'est OK ? T'avais prévu le bon ?

Oui Ron !!! On avait raison, c'est bien Alex qu'il à chosi !!!!

Pfffffttt (_non il crache po !!!)_ on la échappé belle !!!

Non Ron ce n'est pas encore fini !!! On vient de bousillé une parti du plan de Drago

Oui mais fallait bien qu'on aide notre meilleur ami de façon discrète et désintéressé !! On pouvais pas le laissé à la merci de Malefoy !!!

Oui c'est sur. Le plan de Malefoy prévoyait que Harry tombe sans problème dans ses bras sans qu'il bouge le petit doigt !!!

Et puis rendre Malefoy jaloux c'est très jouissif !!!

Malefoy à un plan, nous aussi, le même but mais de façon différente !!

Oué

On va dans la salle commune pour régler les 2/3 trucs nécessaire à l'aboutissement du plan ?

Ouaip

Âu même moment chez Harry

JE LE SAVAIS !!! je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance !!! Qu'est ce que je fais !!!!!…. JE PART JE FICHE LE CAMP D'ICI !!!! Tant pis mais chuis pas préparé !! Par Merlin, Par gryffondor !!! paniqua t-il (_légèrement_).Il rassembla en vitesse ses affaires (_qui se résument à ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevé_).Grâce a un « incendio » parfaitement dirigé il brûla toutes les photos qui se trouvaient sur une petite table à côté du pouf où Hermione (_la sadik_) était assise quelque secondes plus tôt. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte quand (_lol)….._

VOILAAAA !! Non on me tue po !! c fé exprès la coupure kom sa votre imagination pourra cogiter et la suite et ben voilà koi 'mdr comment trouvé une excuse bidon par aileen )!! chp 8 fini !!! je c il est court (enfin je crois !!!) lol alors comment trouvé vous ce revirement de situation (qui n'en ai po un en fait lol) C bien ? je continue ? j'améliore koi ? Vs penser ke sa va être koi pr le prochain chp ? review review review please please please !!! BON NOEL !!!!!! AYEZ PLEIN DE CADEAUX FETEZ SA EN FAMILLE ET UNE PTITE PENSEE PR MOI PR NOEL EN MENVOYANT UNE REVIEW lol !!!!!

Kissss plein de neige !!! (keske je peux sortir des truks débile parfois moi!!!! KI a osez dire stout le temps ? lol)


	9. 09 RDV avec un serpentard

**Nom de la fiction** : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

**Auteur **: Aileenn

**Nombre de chapitre** : je ne sais po exactement lol

**Genre **: slash

**Couple** Hp/Dm

**Rating **: R

**Autre** : pas tuer po tuer! je c sa fé 2 mois ek gpo donner signe de vie dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl promi je metteré plus vite les otres chp promi dc pitié ne me tué po tt de suite ...pcq sinon jamais vs ne saurez si ryry et dray seront ensemble, si sbnape a garde son humour si ... pitiéééé lol

_**RAR:**_

**Zaz : **po tuer moi! voila la suite! et pr ta kestion "comment Malefoy veut avoir Harry avec lui s'il sort avec un autre " je répond tu va voir! sa technique est infallible enfin presque... et sinon harry à enfin triompher de la face de serpent albinos lol merci bcq pour ta review et dsl pour limmense retard!

** latoondudesert: **hey bien sur qu'il faut diriger la vie de riry sinon il serait jamais avec dray! lol nan c po vrai chuis po sadik! lol merci de ta review et dsl pour le retard!

**Minerve: **c'est vrai qui ryry est très gentil et ne brisera jamais des couples... mais qui a dit que c'était lui qu briseré des couples? la réaction de dray? c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le chapitre prochain! alor quand a son rendez-vous est-ce bien lui qui va franchir cette porte et non rusard? tu trouvera ta réponse juste end essous! merci merci de ta review et malgrès le fait que je me répète dsl pour le retard

**Zick: **déjà que avant tu n'aimais pas énormément ma fic la tu à du totalement oublier vu le retard...sniff j'espère que tu lira ce chapitre et que je ne te décevré pas! excuse piur le retard

**Sefadora Firewood :** ben voila je continue et j'ai pas trop compri ta pharse "fais pas trop de na" pas tout compris... tu mxplikera ds ta prochaine review hein? dsl du retard!

** Vif d'or: **nan chuis pas sadique! tout sera expliqué à la fin ! merci de ta review ete mille excuse du retard!**  
**

Symbole : entre … pensées de harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

**_Chapitre 9 : RDV avec un Serpentard…_**

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte quand (_lol_)…..

Alex arriva et de par sa présence (_ou à cause de sa présence comme vous voulez_) bloqua Harry à la porte avec un petit sourire en coin et lui lança :

« Tu te défile Potter ? et le courage gryffondorien ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur d'un petit rendez-vous ?"

Merde Merde triple Merde je fais quoi maintenant, je répond quoi ? vite vite vite solution conscience aide moi !

euh…

Bravo très recherché comme vocabulaire tu sait dire autre chose que ça parce que sinon j'me casse tout de suite ! dit en réponse le serpentard

Allez harry, tu as bien battu des personnes très féroces alors je vais pas a aoir peur aide moi ou je te VIRE !

Ne t'inquiète pas je sais dire autre chose et j'ai d'autres actions en réserves aussi fit-il avec un sourire charmeur (_et oui c'est possible_)

Merci conscience je t'augmente !

Je préfère sa Potter …Faudra que tu me montre ça !

Viens entre et tu peux m'appeler Harry

Alex acquiesca et entra suivi de Harry (_ds la salle sur demande_).Alex examina la Salle d'un œil critique

Pas très décoré…

Qu'a ce la ne tienne ! Répondit aussitôt Riry

Il agita sa baguette et 2 confortables fauteuils ( u_n rouge et un vert_) apparurent devant la cheminée .Une table basse avec des cocktails et quelque petits trucs des 2 couleurs (_rouge et vert je la rappelle_) se mirent en place

Pas mal Harry

Merci (_ fallais bien qu'il montre de quoi il est capable_) Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Wesh

Je dois te dire que j'ai été très surpris quand Hermione est venu me dire que tu voulais un Rendez-vous amoureux avec moi

Non alex, en fait Hermiobe à tout organiser ya que environ 10 mn que j'ai su que tu venais ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouver à dire quand t'es arrivé !

Ah c'est pour ça ! Je comprend mieux maintenant…

Un petit silence s'installa le temps de remettre leurs idées en place.Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence le premier.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ca dépend tu à quoi à me proposer ?

hummm voyons vodka, bierre-au-beurre, wishky pur-feu, et Ricard

Vodka ? Ricard ? connais pas !

1er test, les choses moldus… (_c'est qu'il cogite vite le ptit riry !_)

C'est de l'acoool moldu

oh... jamais entendu parler. Fait goûté!

et…1er test passé avec succès !

Harry lui servi un grand verre de Ricard (_vous savez les énormes verre pour boire de l'eau e ben un comme ça mais de Ricard_) ne sachant pas trop quelle dose lui donné ( _c'est embêtant_) .Il se servit la même chose (_au moin ils sont à égalité_) Ils passèrent un petit moment à s'observer, se détaillant en sirotant leurs Ricard (l_ol alcolo !_)

C'est un peu dur de débuter comme ça un rendez vous je trouve dit Harry n'aimant pas être observé

Donc tu qualifies notre entretiens d'un Rendez-vous galant sourit malicieusement Alex (_atten,tion riry…._)

Ben euh…c'est-à-dire que je pensais que… bégaya Harry la rouge lui montant aux joues

Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis enchaîna le Serpentard (_rien de mieux pour arrêter de rougir vous trouvez pas _? )

Il se leva (Alex) et s'approcha.Il s'assit sur les genoux de Harry qui était assez mortifié ( _ta encore rien vu riry_)

Détends toi ! t'es vraiment nerveux comme gars !

tu m'aide pas non plus ! t'es quand même assis sur mes genoux

Mais je suis tttrrrèèèèèèèss calme ! mais t'es un peu assis sur mes genoux et on à po trop trop discuter !

Et alors ? On va discuter alors si tu veux (_pk tu compté fer koi ?_) si il n'y à que ça pour te faire plaisir (_non ya autre chsoe mais il ne le sais pô encore_) ! dit Alex un sourire ironique effleurant ses lèvres

Putain il est trop sexy comme ça !

Oui je préférerait

Alex s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de Harry et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, quidditch (_enfin pas les rencontres Gryffondors Serpentards_), les rivalités stupide, sag-pur, enfants d'origine moldu (_harry fut très contente qu'Alex n'ai pas utilisé une seule fois le qualificatif sang-de-bourbe et qu'il ai dit qu'Hermione était très intelligente , plus que Malefoy_) avenir, le tout agrémenter de blagues, de ricard, et de sourires.Alex regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

Mince ! il est déjà 3h du mat' faut que j'y aille !

Merde ! et Rusard enchaîna Harry !

Et Snape !

Tu es un Serpentard il ne te fera rien !

Si justement ! Depuis que la vieille Mac Go et Dumby se sont mis à le harceler à cause de son favoritisme il nous saquent.T'a bien vu avec Drago !

Grrr…Malefoy bougonna Harry (_mais oui on sait que t'es jaloux !_)

Qu'est-ce qu'il ta encore fait ? je pensais que maintenant qu'il était avec Zabini il s'était calmé !

Je le hais toujours autant.Et son couple m'énerve ils sont partout ! Scotché tout le temps !

Hum c'est le but d'un couple très cher harry dit ironiquement le mignon Serpent.

Peut-être mais eux il m'énerve plus que les autres !  
_  
_T'a besoin d'un petit copain toi ! c'est clair !

C'est pour ça que Hermione …enfin…je…

Je vois t'inquiètes !

Ils sortirent de la Salle

Personne tu peux y aller Alex ! murmura Harry, dos au Serpentard (_Grossière erreur tout le monde la sait voyons mdr_)

Harry ? appela Alex

Oui ? qui a t-il ? j'aime pas les aurevoir ?…Bon allez

Harry se retourna et fit face à la mignonne petite bouille d'Alex

B…Bonne nuit Alex

Ce dernier s'approcha

Bonne…

Il se rapprocha encore plus, son torse touchant celui du gryffondor.Il pencha se tête et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et contres elles souffla

…Nuit

Je rêve la il m'embrasse…Mais laus he he

Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une langue s'insinua dans a bouche et commença lentement à titiller le Gryffondor.Celui-ci répondit au baiser et bientôt les deux langues commencèrent une danse effrénée.A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Harry les joues rouges et Alex les lèvres gonflées

Tu es mon petit ami à partir de maintenant dit Alex d'un ton sans réplique.

Et si je ne veux pas ?

Tu le veux sinon tu ne serais pas la dit assez moquesement alex

Roh tais toi et ouste !

Un petit bisou pour le voyage ? quemanda Alex sur un ton d'ange

Pfff moui d'accord

Il s'embrassèrent sonc uen dernière fois et se séparèrent sur un « Fais de beaux rêves » et ils s'en allèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectif .

Vilaaaaa chp fini ! alors ? NON me tuez po pcq riry n'est pas avec dray ! Ils seront ensemble vous inquiété po ! mé rapelez vous bien qui est Alex et qui Draco…. Vs pourriez avoir des surprises mdr ! bisous tt le monde et une ptite review please ? et chercher bien els indices mdr! promi je met lotre chapitre rapidemment!


	10. 10 news warning c pas un chp

Bonjour ! jai de gros problèmes ac mon ordinateur et je narrive pas a transférer mes chp dun ordinateur a lotre (celui de ma chambre a celui de la famille) dc c un big pb ke jarrive pa a résoudre dc va falloir ke je tape les 2 chp suivant le 10 et le 11 dc ! dsl dls dsl pcq du coups jvé avoir du retard ! n plus je vais commencé le code donc moin de temps le soir ect… dsl dsl dsl dsl !

Bon cte news va pa etre inutile pcq je vais fair eles réponses aux Reviews que j'ai ai (avec une grande joie) pour le chp 9 ! MERCI DE LIRE MA FIC !

**_Minerve_** : je c bien kil veu un bo blon au yeux bleu envoutan répondant au doux nom de draco mais…il est avec alex ! ki é très bien aussiiii oui c sur dray va pa aimer…. Tu verra bien ds la prochain chp (ke je vais essayer de mettre le plus vite possible ! et merci de mexcuser pr les retards ! merci pr ta review et merci de lire ma fic !

_**Namasta**_ : pleins de compliments qui me vont droit au cœur merci ! lol contente que tu aime le draco jaloux oui je suis sur kil est homo le ptit alex et tu va bien voir kil est homo ds les chp suivant ! lol dsl c po pr tt de suite la suite (lol mal dit mais c'ets pas grave) bisous et merci d elire ma fic ! et mercid e ta review !

**_Sefadora Firewood_** : a oui po réfléchi c pcq g lhabitude de voir nda c juste pr sa lol ben dsl pr la suite c po encore…dsl! Merci de lire la fic et de laissé des review

**_Her-mio-neu_** : lol le grand soir et je remercie le courage (et ta conscience ss doute) davoir cliker sur c eptit lien et davoir lu ma fic et davoir laisser une review ! chuis contente kel te plaise et ke alex ressemble a drago c un peu vré (bcq ? NON ! lol) lol comme pr les autres chuis vrémen dsl du retard Gsper ke sa va po te décourager ds ton élan de courage ! vrémen dsl ! merci bcq !

**_Vif d'or_** :lol oui 2 moi et un ptit chp( sa parai tjrs plis long manuellement lol) et la encore de lattente chuis dsl! Pr le ptit mot de la fin c po uen réponse claire ke vous aurez dans le sprochans chp c juste pr ke sa vous mette « la puce a loreille » sur le personnage dalex ! mais bon chuis tellement tordue ke vs allez aovir du mal a trouvez lol ! en tout cas merci bcq de ta review et jespere te revoir o prochain chp !

_**Miss Felton/Malefoy **_: Chuis contente que tu aime cette fic ! oui c sur draky va avoir du mal a digérer…tu es une des seule à aimer Alex lol et ki espere kil va rester ac riry ! vs etes 2 pr linstant lol merci bcq davoir laisser un commentaires et de lire cette fic !

_**Minimay **_: cke jenten par la ? LOL ! c juste ke regarde de plsu près le perso dalex ds les chp avant et ceux ki von arriver je laisse des ptit indices et si vs avez un esprit ossi tordi ke le mien et bien vs trouverez p-e-t lintrigue d elistoire lol ! merci pr ton com et de lire mon histoire !

**_Siuki_** :Merci ! chuis heureuse ke tm ma fic ! Alex Draco je ny aV po penser lol non c po sa mais bonne théorie lol et g di prince du sexe pa dieu ben la suite par pr mtn dsl ! merci pr tes encuragement et de lire cte histoire !

**_Jadeeeeeeee_** : lol merci pr le compliment ! c vré les NDA ne saoule pa trop ? lol et ben je fais mon possible pr metrtre (en reprenant ton expression) du « susse…pence »

**_Zick_** : dsl pr la fausse joie de voir enfin le chp 10 arrivé lol ! chuis trè contente que tm ma fic et ke tu a dévoré le chp 9 ! merci bcq de ta review et de la lecture de ma fic !

**_Zaz_** : lol vive les commentaires constructifs ! lol c cke ta mis et moi je répon « sa fé tjrs super plaisir davoir un com mm si il ny a ke marqué bien ou qqchose ds cce gout la lol ! en tout cas merci bcq bcq d elire ma fic et mm la tu pe remattre un com stv ! lol

Voilà ! chuis hyper contente des review que vous menvoyer MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! jvé fer tt mon possible pr vous mettre le proch chp ds la semaine qui suit maisc vrémen pa sur !

Bisous et merci encore et dsl pr le retard

Aileenn


	11. 10 Naturam expelles fura, tamen usque re...

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai écrit 11 je crois donc faut que j'avance pour pas que les délais déjà longs le soient encore plus ! Faut simplement que j'ai des idées mdr

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R

J'ai été étonnée de recevoir 3 review pr le "faux chp 10" lol merci a Zaz (lol j'adore tes commentaires constructif), Vert émeraude ( lol la c un vré chp! et oui alex une belle guele) et Sefadora Firewood ( voila la suite )

Symbole : entre … pensées de harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

**_Chapitre 10 :Naturam expelles fura, tamen usque recurnit (je vous met la traduction à la fin du chapitre)_**

… et ils s'en allèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour rejoindre la tour des gryffondors. Il donna le mot de passe « ferrero rocher » (_miam !_) et entra.

"Tiens tiens personne… aucune hermione à l'horizon…bizarre " murmura t-il. Il monta l'escalier en pierre et entra dans son dortoir

Ron… Rideaux fermés il dort, d'après les ronflements Neville dort aussi et d'après les formes en action derrière les rideaux de Seamus , Dean est avec lui ! ( _Non Non il n'a pas été voir ce qu'il fesait ! après tout seamus pourrait bien étouffé Dean… Avec quoi ? roh esprit pervers !_) et se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard il allait entrer dans le pays des rêves quand quelqu'un tira d'un coup sec les rideaux

mmmmmmmMerlin !

"Merlin ! Mais qu'her…… "

Lâche ma bouche merde !

En effet une main bienveillante l'empêchait de crier et de, par la même occasion, réveillez Neville et déranger le couple de la chambre dans son occupation.

Il sentit le lit s'affaissé.

"Alors on allait même pas venir me voir ? dit ?" (_lol vous pensez que c'est qui ?_)

"Mais euh…"

"Tu ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ?"

"T'es PAS MARRANT !"

(_Qui pense que c'est Alex ? oula ! ¾ des voix ! et bien BRAVO vous venez de gagnez le droit d'avoir la bonne réponse mdr_)

"Voyons Harry ne soit pas bête ! on t'embêtait un peu c'est tout ! n'empêche qu'on t'attendait Ron et Moi pour savoir comment c'était avec Alex"

"C'était bien "répondit tout bas Harry un sourire niai se dessinant au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait au RDV ou plutôt au moment du « au revoir »

"A voir ton visage Alex est devenu ton petit ami"

"Elle a raison tu as un sourire béa/niai c'est effrayant "se moqua Ron

gnagnagna c'est pas drôle gnakgnakgnak tu vas voir…

"Et toi Ron tu t'es toujours pas déclaré a 'mione ? "dit machiavéliquement Harry

A ce moment la Le couple-je-vais-faire-foirer-le-plan-de-Drago devinrent très …rouge .

"Oh Ron… c'est vrai ?"

"oui" _(fallait ke je les mettent ensemble obligée )_

et la Harry le sourire de la vengeance aux lèvres s'écria

"MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! FELICITATION !"

"Gnein ? de quoi ?"

"Ron et Hermione sont enfin ensemble ! tu te rends compte Neville !"

"Oh non harry t'es chiant ! on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir !"

"Seamus c'est pas ma faute ! En tout cas tu me doit 10 gallions vieux"

"Quoi ! Vous aviez parier sur nous !"

"euh…."

"Harry ! comment a tu oser ! moi qui t'aide, qui ta permit de rencontrer et de sortir avec Alex et voilà comment tu me remercie !"

"Attend hermione ! répète ce que tu viens de dire Harry sort avec qui ?"

Harry venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu en voyant le sourire victorieux d'Hermione.

"Je viens de dire que grâce à moi Harry sort avec Alex et…"

"Félicitation vieux ! je pensai pas que tu serais avec un gars mais tant mieux finalement ! C'est quand même dingue !"

"Quoi Dean ?" interrogea Harry

"Et bien les 2 plus beaux mecs de Poudlard sont tout les deux gays ! "dit Seamus !

"Comment ça ? c'est quoi ce classement ?"

"Et bien les gays de tout Poudlard ont fait un classement et Tu arrive ex-equo avec Drago Malefoy !"

Comment ça ex-equo ! Ils sont pas bien ! Malefoy est beaucoup plus …. _(beau ? )_

"Harry houhou redescend sur terre !" lui cria Ron dans les oreilles.

"Bon c'est pas tout mais tout le monde au lit ! Demain il y a cour !"

Les garçons protestèrent mais sur un « AU LIT ! » très convaincant de la préfète en chef tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

Le lendemain matin, la « chambré » se réveilla trèèèès difficilement.

"Allez Harry ! debout on à cour dans 10 minutes !" cria Ron

Harry émergea tant bien que mal et s'apperçut qu'il avait sans doute quitter un très beau rêve à en juger d'après la bosse dans son pantalon. Il mit quelques secondes à analyser le criard _(hummm Ron ! tagueule va manger !)_ la bosse_ (de qui j'ai rêver ?)_ et l'heure…

"Quuuuuooooooowwwwwwaaaaaaa ! t'aurais pas pu me réveillez plutôt !"

"Mais ! Harry"

"Il n'y à pas de « Mais » qui tienne c'est ton devoir de me réveillez ! Je vais me faire massacrer par Rogue !"

"Harry…on à divination la !"

"oh …"

Harry ralenti ses mouvements et alla tranquillement vers la Salle de Bain.Il jeta à ron :

"Tu peux toujours y aller Elle aura sans doute vu mon retard comme d'habitude !"

"ouais c'est sa ! lâcheur ! Allez à tout à l'heure"

Ron partit pour la tour de divination pendant qu'Harry alla prendre sa douche. 15 minutes plus tard il se dirigea ves les cuisines pour prendre un gâteau. Il ressortit les bars chargé de gâteaux (dobby est très content que vous soyez venu le voir !) il entra dans la classe de Divination barbouillé de sucre et de chocolat !

"Je suis désolé professeur je…"

"Asseyez-vous Mr.Potter dit Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse, nous étions avec les présages liés au Traces de Thé. Prenez une tasse buvez-la et regarder ce qu'il reste."

Harry s'installa à côté de Ron, but son thé et regarda dedans.

"Tu vois quoi ?" demanda Ron

"Rien"

Ron pouffa devant l'air dépité de son meilleur ami !

"Mr Potter donnez-moi votre tasse… hummmmmmmmmm intéressant, Vous avez mal choisi la personne ! hummm oui je vois une personne amoureuse d'une autre qui est déjà avec quelqu'un…ooooo situation complexe ! Oui vous avez vraiment choisi la mauvaise personne… Faites attention"

"De quoi elle parle ?" chuchota Harry une fois que Trelawney lui ai rendu sa tasse

"Peut-être d'Alex ?"

"Mais non ! Elle raconte encore des conneries !"

Les 2h00 de divination passèrent lentement pour nos deux compères.

"N'oubliez pas je veux que vous vous entraîniez à lire dans les tasses de thé !"

"Salle vieille pie !"

"Harry ! arrête de pester c'est à Hermione de faire sa ! grouille toi on à Rogue là !"

"Justement je suis content d'y aller !"

"Allo Allo on appelle Harry ! Sortez de son corps qui que vous soyez "s'exclama Ron

"RON ! c'est bien moi mais là on a Potion avec les Serpentards et par conséquent je vais voir Alex !"

"Ah oui ! J'avais presque oublié "répondit-il sur un ton nonchalant

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les cachots.5 minutes plus tard ils entrèrent. Hermione était déjà présente et discutait avec Alex

Les 2 gryffondors se dirigèrent vers eux. Alex leva la tête et eu un sourire vers Harry

"Bonjour toi !" dit-il

"Salut Alex ! bien dormi ?"

"très bien grâce à toi"

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant l'arrivée de Rogue.

"Bon vous vous installé à côté nous on va devant ok ?"

"Ok Hermione"

Hermione et Ron s'en allèrent main dans la main en chuchotant

"t'a vu la tête de Draco ?"

"Ouais tordant"

"J'te pari ce que tu veux qu'il nous envoi un message pour ce soir"

En effet avant qu'Harry et Ron arrive, Draco et Blaise étaient déjà la prêts à jouer leur jeux _(logik je sais _)

"Blaise pourquoi Hermione discute avec Perks ?"

"J'en sais rien !"

"Je le sens mal!"

"Mais non tu te fais des idées"

"Voilà Harry"

Gros blanc

"C'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi Perks lui sourit ?Blaise ! C'est quoi ce bordel !"

"Mais…Mais non ils discutent !"dit Blaise un peu paniqué

2nd Gros Blanc

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh "dirent 2voix

"Je…je… JE VAIS LE TUER ! il à pas le droit c'est mon Harry grrrrr"

Draco sortit sa baguette

"Non ! tu ne fera rien à Alex ! Harry est avec lui et alors ? tu aura juste un peu plus de boulot c'est tout !" intervenit Blaise

Draco grogna, rangea sa baguette et sortit un bout de parchemin

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"grbbrrllrbbr écris un mot"

Pour qui ?"

"Réunion ce soir avec les 2 gryffondors"

IL gribouilla un mot et l'envoya à Hermione. Celle-ci le lut se retourna et hocha la tête

"Silence ! aujourd'hui potion révélatrice très pratique pour les aurors, elle permet de révéler un animagus, une personne ayant changer d'apparence et enfin sert de véritasérum pendant 10 minutes sur des petites questions. Au travail et PAS UN MOT !"

Le maître des potions se promena dans les allées, enlevant des points ici et là, rajoutant des points arrivé au duo Hermione/Ron et enfin arriva à la table de nos amoureux

"Tiens tiens vos amis vous on abandonné Potter ?"

"Non Mr. Harry est mon petit ami "dit angéliquement Alex _(pour un serpentard ? angélique…lol)_

On entendit quelqu'un toussé à ce moment là mais personne ne s'en souciât_( pff draco est en train de s'étouffer et personne vient le secourir…)_

"Tiens donc…les campagnes anti-rivalités de notre directeur porteraient-elles ses fruits ? 5 points pour votre potions ! Votre influence, Perks, sur Potter, est bénéfique."

Et notre merveilleux professeur de potion s'en alla laissant un Harry complètement, totalement, entièrement bouche-bée stupéfait et choqué d'avoir reçu 5points et quelques secondes après furieux après Alex qui se foutait _(sans se cacher)_ de sa gueule !

à la table de Draco

"Non mais t'a vu sa ! 5points ! Regarde moi ces sourires niais…je vais le tuer ce Perks !"

"Non Draco on attend la réunion avec Weasley et Granger !"

"grrr ils vont entendre parler du pays !"

et cette conversation dura jusqu a la fin du cour…

à la table de nos conspirateur

"Ca marche !tu as vu l'air de Draco !"

"et tout à l'heure quand il s'est étouffé !"

"Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose 'mione.. On est des génies !"

La fin du cours arriva donc et tout le monde pu sortir. Alex, Ron, Hermione et Harry furent dans les derniers à sortir et passèrent sous l'œil moqueur de Rogue

"N'oubliez pas que vous avez cours après manger… Les professeurs savent bien que vous êtes des ados bourrés d'hormones donc pensez à remettre vos vêtements en place avant d'entrée dans votre prochaine salle de classe"

et sur cette parole rempli d'ironie il partit dans son arrière salle et laissât encore un Harry bouche-bée _(les autres s'étant un peu plus habitué à ce nouveau Rogue)_

"J-E- N-Y- C-R-O-I-S- P-A-S !"

"Faudra que tu t'y fasse riry Rogue se met à l'humour!"

"Oh ron c'est bon !"

"Bon dépêchez vous j'ai faim !"

"non…..hermione on est foutu on se retrouve avec 2 ventres à papattes !"

"Hey ! "s'exclamèrent 2 voix masculines outrés pendant que Hermione pouffé de rire et qu'Harry essayait de rester sobre…peine perdu il éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils furent alors bousculés par 5 Serpentards

"Pouvez pas faire attention lança Harry qui n'avait pas vu qui c'était"

"Potty c'est à toi de faire gaffe"

Alex qui tenait la main d'Harry le sentit se tendre (de fureur ) et lui souffla à l'oreille

"laisse tomber c'est qu'un connard de mes 2"

"Regarde sa Dray, un serpentard avec un Gryffondor…traître" dit d'une voix sifflante Blaise

Alex voulut réagir mais Harry l'en empêcha

"Ecoute moi bien Zabini _(sa voix était gelé et ses yeux émeraudes lançait des petits éclairs)_ traite encore une fois Alex de traître et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Alex à beaucoup plus d'honneur, de respect et d'humanité que tout les Serpentards réunis alors réfléchis avant de l'accuser de trahison alors maintenant tu va rejoindra ton ptit dragounet et foutez-nous la paix on à pas a supporter votre connerie !

Tout le monde fut bouche-bée du discours du lion ! sauf…Hermione qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents !

Les lions et le serpent quittèrent les 5 serpentards abasourdi et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

"Harry ton discours était…."

"Fait par Hermione !"

"Quoi !"

"Calmez vous les gars ! Harry m'a envoyé un hiboux quand vous vous êtes couché cette nuit et m'a dit qu'il pensait que Malefoy allait piqué sa petite crise à propos d'Alex et comme il ne voulait pas en arrivé aux mains il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire ! Donc je lui ait donné 2 ou 3 idées pour rabattre le caquet de Draco mais c'est lui qui l'a mis en forme et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas de ce niveau cette nuit ! Bravo harry"

Celui-ci rougis sous les compliments de la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard !

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent tous à la table des Gryffondors. Là, Ron et Alex se livrèrent à un concours de ventre à papattes sous les regards désespérés d'Hermione et de Riry.

La journée passa assez vite entre les cours de DCFM et de métamorphose. Bientôt le soir arriva et l'heure de la réunion avec Draco et Blaise sonna….

Vila pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut ! bon alors la traduction du titre donne « Chassez le naturel et il reviendra au galop » donc voilà ! RDV au prochain chapitre où pleins d'évenements vont se passer… et Dray et Riry ne seront toujours pas ensemble dans ce chapitre ! lol il est très bien Alex vous ne trouvez pas ? moi jlaime beaucoup normal je sais ce qu'il va faire à … oups j'en ai trop dit lol (et non chuis pas sadik ) lol logikemen le chp 11 devré po tarder allé chuis zentille vous donne mle titre ...(fouille ds son ordi ) vilma trouvé alor chapitre11: discution houleuses (et surprises...) lol voila voilou! un ptit clik en ba de la page pr me dire ke c tro long les délais, vhp tro cour, ke alex va crever ke riry va morfler ou je ne c koi dotre ? (yeux de chien battu ac des ptite étoile ddans )

MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES DE LIRE CETTE FIC§!


	12. 11 discussion houleuse et surprise!

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai écrit 11 donc faut que j'avance pour pas que les délais déjà longs le soient encore plus ! Faut simplement que j'ai des idées mdr

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

_RAR:_

_Vert émeraude: _voila la suite! merci de lirema fic!

_Namasta:_ merci des compliments! et oui dray nous fait uen grosse crise de jalousie lol! merci bcq pr ta review!

_ Miss Felton/Malefoy: _Contente que tu aime Alex! Ce que mijote les deux gryffi? et ben tu le saura dans ce chapitre...si ils ne se font pas tuer bien sur Rogue et Perks? p-e-t ...lol non ne va pas par la ils ne seront pas ensemble lol je ny avait mm po penser! C clair Alex est un serpentard au coeur de gryffondor pcq tenir tete a notre rogounet pref Voilou le news chp! merci bcq ncq de ta review et de lire cette fic! bisous

_Sefadora Firewood: _ lol c'estbon-c'estbon-c'estbon-c'estbon! voili voilou la suiteuh! lol merci de lire cette fic et de ta review!

_Minuial :_ ravie de te conter comme nouvelle (?) lectrice de ma fic! merci de mavoir laisser une review!

_Amy Keira :_ voici le prochain chapitre! j'espère que tu ne sera pas deçu! merci pour ta review!

_Vif D'or :_ lol dray est po contente du tout... on peux mm dire kil est enrager! lol voici "la discussion" lol merci de lire cette fic et de laisser des review a chaque fois!

_Zaz: _ oui bon c'est vrai que notre blondinet n'avait pas trop de fougue mais il faut le comprendre il été choké! lol c vré tu ne la pas trop aimé? j'spsère que je vais me rattrapé avec ce chp! alex? un pion? oula tu approche de l'intrigue mm i ce né po tt a fé ds ce sens la! (lol je te donne des indices) Alex ne sera jamais méchant et le blondinet aux yeux d'acier ne sauvera po celui-qui-a-survécu lol! mùerci d eme laisser des review a chak chp! merci de lire ma fic également! bisous

_Zick: _ lol contente que tu trouve le dray ce ma fic délire lol! merci de lire ma fic et de m'avoir laissr une review!

_HeidyMeneguzzi-Frei :_contente que l'histoire te plat! ya vrémen otan de fote ke sa ? promi je vé faire un effort! merci pr la review! _  
_

_Minerve : _OUI! tu as deviné! lol ils s'utilisent autant en fait!c klr markon ce jour d'une pierre blanche (c sa l'expression au moin?) bon et ben voici le nouveau chp!

MERCI A TOUS PR VOS REVIEW! JOYEUSE PAQUES!

**Chapitre 11 :Discussion houleuse (et..surprise)**

Le soir arrive et l'heure de la réunion avec Draco et Blaise sonna. Le groupe d'ami était dans la Grande Salle quand Hermione prit la parole

hum harry…

Aucune réaction

Harry ! youhou ! je te parle

toujours aucune réaction (_non non il n'est pas mort_)

Attend 'mione intervint Ron voyant sa bien aimée en détresse.Il prit une longue inspiration

Alex,Harry y'a Blaise qui vient de sauter sauvagemment sur draco et la il baise sur la table des serpentards

QQQQUUUOOOIIIII ! crièrent les 2 amoureux se décollant pour l'occasion

Ils tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens ..en vain (_roh dommage non ?_)

hey

mais

y'a

rien

ni

draco

ni

blaise acheva Alex (_vs avez vu la syncronisation_)

Désolé les gars fallait vous sortir de votre séance de bouche-à-bouche

rohhh c'est bon c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! dit en boudant harry

Bref ! je voulais vous dire que Ron et moi on y va

Pourquoi ? interrogea Alex

On va à la bibliothèque répliqua Hermione

Oui c'est ça… ne déranger pas mme pince avec vos cris… si vous voulez un peu d'intimité il y a des chambre pour ça… dit machiavéliquement Harry

Les joues de miss granger et mister weasley se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosé

Mais…Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama indignée Hermione

Viens 'mione laisse ces deux imbéciles croient ce qu'ils veulent

Ils quittèrent donc Alex et Harry hilare.

Bon on a réussi à leur échapper ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a hermione ?

Je réfléchi…Je viens de penser à un truc

Quoi ?

Draco va vouloir savoir comment Alex à rencontrer Harry …

Pas sur…on lui dira qu'on a rien vu venir…

Hermione ne put répliquer car au bout du couloir se trouvait un draco qui avait l'air furieux _(non ! c vré ! lol)_

Dès qu'il les vit ils se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rageur

Draco…qu'est…

DEDANS !

Mais

Dépêche toi sinon je n'hésiterais pas à t'envoyer un endoloris granger

Le blondinet n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et c'est pour sa que les gryffondors se dépêchèrent .Blaise attendait visiblement impatient

ASSIS

Oh ! pas besoin de crier ! on est pas encore sourd ! s'exclama indigné dans son âme de gryffondor Ron.

J'ai….dit….ASSIS

Draco calme toi dit Blaise je vais parler tu es sur les nerfs (_lol sa me fé penC a shrek 2 charmant et sa mère)_

Il se tourna vers les visages interrogateur du couple

COMMENT A TU PUT ! C'EST PAS LOYAL DE VOTRE PART ! A LA VOILA LA BELLE AMITIE DES GRYFFONDORS ! VOUS NOUS AVEZ TRAHI !

mais de quoi tu parle ? interrogea Hermione qui pourtant ce doutait de la réponse

Draco prit la parole

5mots granger….Alex/ toi/ serdaigle/prévenu/traître

Ron blanchi d'un coup suivi de près par sa dulcinée.

Pourquoi ? fut le cri poussé à l'unisson des 2 victimes (lol)

Je vais vous expliquez dit Hermione mal-à-l'aise

On est tout ouïe

On ne trouvait pas très correct que harry soit ..hum…à ta merci selon TA version du plan.C'est notre meilleur ami et disons que hum…c'est…normal que tu te « batte » pour le séduire…non ?

Blaise intervint

Mais pourquoi…

Draco finit

PERKS ! vous saviez pourtant que…

BOUM BOUM BOUM il y a quelqu'un ici ! ouvrez ! sinon c'est 500 points en moins à votre maison.

Les 4 personnes présente blanchirent (_même draco qui pourtant est assez blanc_ )

Merde…Rusard…on est parti trop tard de la Grande Salle ! s'écria Ron

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? paniqua Blaise

Attendez Draco et moi on est préfet en chef on va faire jouer notre position !

Ok Granger on y va

Ils sortirent

Merdeuh Merdeuh Merdeuh

Tu panique Weasley ?

Ta geule Zabini tu claque des dents !

Grrr

Pourquoi t'es si agressif ?

A ton avis ?

Ahh oui ! à cause de notre « trahison » ne t'inquiète pas sa va s'arranger avec …

Il ne put finir sa phrase (r_oh décidemment)_ Draco et Hermione revenaient.

C'est bon Rusard est parti On lui a dit que on préparait un plan pour capturer les élèves se promenant en dehors du couvre-feu

Bon reprenons dit Draco

il ne te reste plus qu'a le séduire

Oui mais comment ?

c'est ton domaine Draco réfléchi !

Ok sa va Weasley

Blaise prit la parole

Ok draco va séduire son potter mais vous n'intervenez plus du tout !

Promis dirent les 2 gryffondors

Draco eut un sourire de lover

Attention mon petit lion tu va voir ce qu'est vraiment un dieu, un apollon et un malefoy en mode prédateur…

VILA ! lol dsl dls dsl pr le retard g eu des problème de connexion…WANADOO ADSL ET WIN98 sa va po du tt ensemble ! dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsllllll bon alors ce chp ? moi j'aime po trop trop mais fallait cte trahison en quelque sorte ! lol avez vous troouvez des théories ? (g un esprit totalement tordu dc chré vraiment étonné lol) j vais essayer de mettre plus vite le prochain chp ! mais il faut que je le tape encore et ché po si il est fini attendez je regarde…. Ooo non ya ke 1 paragraphe lol bon ben s va prendre un peu plus longtime alors ! surtt ke je commence mon code après demain dc …… ben jen c rien jvé essayer de fer le plus vite possible ss bacler toutefois !

Bisouss et merci a tout ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction ! MILLE FOIS MERCI ! ET ENCORE UEN FOIS JOYEUSE PAQUES! MANGER PAS TROP DE CHOCOLAT! (lol c trop bon les kinder ! )


	13. 12 J7 et discussion

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile ?

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai écrit 14 pour linstant je pense que l'histoire va aire entre 16 et 18 chapitre voir 20 maximum

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R

Autre : c'est mon premier slash donc pardonner mon incompétence…lol

Symbole : entre « … » pensées de Harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

_RAR_

**_Amy Keira:_** contente que tu n'es pas été déçue voici le nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il te plaira! merci pour ta review kisss

_**Zaz:**_ le chp 12 ? bizarre? a tu trouve 0:-) lol tu à moitié raison pour l'utilité d'alex oui c'est sur Drak est plus acerbe d'habitude mais tu vois il avait mal digéré qqchose juste avant lol Je pense que tu va iamer ce chp surtout la fin Merci bcq pour ta review!kisss

_**Kisux:**_ lol ta quand même marquer un mot lol ! merci! j'espère que ce chp te plaira!bisous

_**zaika :**_ lol tu va aimer ce chp alors! kiss merci pour la review!

_HeidyMeneguzzi-Frei:_ ce chp va etre court aussi dsl! j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour les fautes! (mais je pense qu'il y en a tjrs)merchi bcq pr les compliments! voila suite ! merci bcq bcq! ta review m'a fait super plaisir! kisssss

_**Sefadora Firewood **_: voila la suite et je pense que tu va trouver le chp trop court aussi! bisous merci pour ta review bisous

_**Vert émeraude **_: lol son "mode predator" ne sera pas super bien visible dans ce chp lol enfin si kan mm mais plus vert le chp 14/15 J'espère que je nevais pas te decevoir! merci bcq de ta review!kisss

**_Loryah:_** dray commence sa chasse petit à petit tu va t'en rendre compte danc ce chp! Galérer ? dray? le plus puissant et sexy Serpentard! pense tu! lol! merci dem'avoir laisser une review! kisss

_**Vif d'or**_: lol tout à fait d'accord! Si Draco bécotte Blaise alors pk pa Alex et Riry!Gnak sa technique est très simple... lis ce chp! et ki a di kil allait laisser tombé Blaise! kiss merci bcq vcq poir ta review!

Voila pr les RAR j'espèe n'avoir oublier personne! si c'est la cas SORRYYYYY!

**_Chapitre 12 : J-7 et doute_**

Attention mon petit lion tu va voir ce qu'est vraiment un dieu, un apollon et un malefoy en mode prédateur…

A quoi tu pense Malefoy ? interrogea Ron

A rien Weasley…Bon c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard ! Tu viens Blaise !

Surpris de ce changement soudain Blaise acquiesça un air un peu ahuris sur son visage. Ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors Zabini questionna Draco :

A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

Je vais me mettre dans mon mode prédateur serpentaresque et typiquement Malefoy.

……. Il tiendra pas 1 semaine

3 jours

Draco y a Perks

Bon ok 1 semaine et Blaise tu va t'y mettre aussi !

Non draco c'est pas une bonne idée

Blaise tu n'abandonne pas j'espère ?

Bien sûr que non !

Donc demain…. J-7 _(lol voilà comment trouver un titre pourris)_

Ils s'en allèrent vers leurs glacials cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard (_lol le timing_) les 2 gryffondors sortirent de la Salle sur Demande en discutant:

Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Tu as vu le sourire ? dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet

Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien !

Ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune, les yeux dans le vague, chacun se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de faire cette alliance avec le Serpentard aux yeux d'aciers.

La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde. Hermione descendit dans la Salle Commune prête pour une nouvelle journée de cour mais l'esprit légèrement confus. Ron ainsi que Harry l'attendait déjà.

Bonjour 'mione dirent-ils.

Elle les salua à son tour et sur ces politesses ils descendirent rejoindre Alex dans le Hall.Le groupe réuni ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un discret coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards espérant avoir une réponse au sourire de Draco. Malheureusement ni Draco ni Blaise ne se trouvaient à la table des Verts et Argents. Tout au long du repas ils ne cessèrent de lancer des regards vers les Serpentards commençant à paniquer un peu de la signification de ce sourire. Midi arriva sans qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'ai entre-aperçu le seigneur des Serpentards et son meilleur ami. Personne, mis à part Ron et Hermione, ne s'inquiéta de cette absence. Revenus de leur matinée de cours, les Gryffondors et le Serpentard rebelle se réunirent de nouveau sous les couleurs des lions. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner (midi) tranquillement quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand (_et voldemort apparu tuant tout le monde…a ba non c vré riry la déjà tuer oups _) Plus par habitude qu'autre chose les élèves de Poudlard tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Blaise et Draco ! Quelque chose avait changer dans leurs attitudes, ils étaient plus…

Sexy… murmura Seamus à côté de Ron

Quoi ! Qu'est- ce-que tu raconte Seamus !

Ils sont sexy ! Regarde moi cette démarche…

Féline dit Dean

Bad boy rajouta Neville

En effet que ce soit l'un ou l'autre les 2 serpentards attiraient les regards par leur démarches pleines d'assurance, qui, à chaque pas, faisait tourner les têtes, ainsi que l'expression de leur visage.

Blaise à un regard envoûtant, j'avais jamais remarquer la couleur de ses yeux dit tout bas Ginny

Non mais mattez Draco ! Sourire charmeur, démarche féline, regard brûlant répliqua Seamus énumérant les qualités du blondinet si sexy.

Bref tout le monde sauf les profs (_tenue oblige _) bavait devant ces 2 superbes mâles (_mdr_) dans leur « nouveau –moi » .Hermione intercepta le regard triomphant de Draco qui lui montrait de la tête un Harry bavant incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'arrogant blondinet (_lol vive draco ta griller les neurones de riry_)

Ron…

Il tiendra pas 3 jours

Oh que si ! Une semaine Laisse lui le temps de réagir (_lol un air de déjà vu non ?_) murmura Hermione

Sa va faire mal

Je ne pense pas, ils s'entendent bien et si il arrive bien, il lui fera comprendre sans qu'il n'y ai de casse (_lol mé ki est ki ?_) analysa la préfète- en-chef

Pensées de Harry

Oh mon dieu ! Putain Zabini à du bol ! oula retour arrière. Stop. Play Zabini à du bol ! oh non non non sa ne veux rien pas dire que … que … que… non ! J'aime Alex ! mais Draco est si ?… envoûtant ! Alex l'est bien plus… non il n'y à pas photo Draco est… ressemble à …un démon ! (_ac un côté angélique lol_) Trop beau pour ce Zabini de pacotille… Je le veux…

fin des pensée de Harry

Alex qui avait regarder Harry pendant tout ce temps vit différentes expressions passer dans les yeux de son petit-ami. La stupéfaction, l'envie, la jalousie, le doute et enfin la détermination

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien ce dire…J'espère que … pensa Alex

Alex !

Hermione coupa court à ses pensées

Oui ?

On doit aller en cours

Oui Oui c'est vrai ! Harry ? tu viens !

J'arrive… dit ce dernier, incapable de détaché ses yeux d'un certain Serpentard très fier de lui

Le cuatuor partit pour une énième après midi de cours mais 2 personnes avaient l'esprit bien confus

A la fin de la journée, Harry se dépêcha de s'excuser auprès du trio et couru jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie… Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Arrivé en haut de la tour Harry s'installa sur une des pierres, ses pieds se balançant de le vide.

Pensées de Harry

Qu'est-ce-que je ressens exactement ? Je suis bien avec Alex, même très bien et je m'entends super bien avec lui, on est complice et tout et tout et pourtant d'un autre côté je sens que je ne suis pas avec la bonne personne. Mais pourquoi ! C'est pas normal ! Et puis Draco ! Est-ce que c'est lui la bonne personne ? Il est pourtant si hautain, odieux, enfant gâté ! Rahhhh Qu'est-ce-qui peux bien m'attirer chez liu ! bon sang ! C'est puet-être son aura de mystère qui m'attire à moins que ce soit juste son côté arrogant … Bordel ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Bon Harry calme-toi tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continue comme sa ! Bon réfléchissons et analysons. Je suis très bien avec Alex mais j'attend plus Draco que lui ! Je suis plus à cran quand je n'ai pas vu Draco de la journée que quand c'ets Alex…Je…Je…Peut-être bien que je suis tombé amoureux de Draco sans m'en rendre compte. Après tout c'est bien possible… Mais dans ce cas il faut qu je parle à Alex…Bon allez quand il faut y allez il faut y allez…

Sa décision prise il se leva sauta à terre mais quand il voulut partir une voix l'interrompit dans sa démarche

Non Harry, reste assis s'il te plaît … je pense que nous devons parler…

FINI ! lol alors ! chp court je sais ! mais je vais mettre à la fin de mes vacances le chp 13 ! je vous donne déjà le titre si vous voulez « la tour d'astronomie : le meilleur endroit pour se disputer et pour faire des alliances… »! vila! le prochain chp est... très hum révélation ! et ke chp 14... trop mdr ! lol bon jarrete la et je voius à ds 15j précisement! (promis juré sur la tête de sasuke ! lol avis aux amateur de naruto )

bisous et merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic!


	14. 13la tour d'astronomie : le meilleur end...

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile ?

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai écrit 14 pour l'instant

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R (ou le nouveau la comment c'est déjà...M je crois...c'est l'arnaque les nouveaux symboles!

_RAR :_

**_Sefadora Firewood_**: voila la suite! J'ai tenu mon délai ! lol pour la personne à la fin je pensais que c'était évident non ? lol voilà la suite ! bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**_Vert Emeraude_** : contente ke les tourments de Riry te font rire ! t'a gagné c'est bien Alex ! voilà la suite 15j d'attente seulement ! sa va non ? lol merci bcq de suivre ma fiction ! et merci bcq bcq pr ta review !

**_Serpentis-draco :_** ravie d'avoir reçu une review de ta part ! et oui c la grande question ke tout le monde se pose Draco ou Alex…Alex ou Draco ? Voilà la réponse !

_**miss Felton/Malfoy:**_ sniff pauvre alex…. Attend de lire ce chp et on verra si… oups mais toujours ! harry est qqun de très compliké on le savé non ? lol lol oui ta raison moi j'entend je détale comme un lapin mdr Aurais-tu découvert tte mon intrigue… tu va le découvrir dans ce chp ! lol 15j et hop vila la suite ! pas mal non ? Merci énormément pr ta review ! sa ma fé très plaisir !

_**Amy Keira :**_ voilou la suiteuh ! tu n'a plus qu'a lire merci bcq pour ta review !

**Vif d'or : **merci pour le compliment !mais oui totakement ! une personne normalement constitué se dirait suremment sa…MAIS harry n'est po uen personne normalement constitué et lui il se dit Blaise ! pff de la gnognote comparé a moi voilà la suite ! merci de m'avoir envoye run review ! ravie de te compter parmis mes revieweurs et lecteurs !

_**Marine Malefoy : **_lol Miam certes mais la c mode petit prédateur lol après sa va etre... lol voila la suite! merci de m'avoir envoyer une review!

Symbole : entre … pensées de Harry et des autres c'est préciser à chaque fois et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

**_Chapitre 13 : la tour d'astronomie : le meilleur endroit pour se disputer et pour conclure des alliances_**

Sa décision prise il se leva, sauta à terre ,mais quand il voulut partir une voix l'interrompit dans sa démarche

Non Harry, reste assis s'il te plaît … je pense que nous devons parler…

Oh c'est toi Alex ! Justement j'allais te chercher…

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur les dalles en pierre et froides de la tour d'astronomie face aux étoiles (_oui Harry en mets du tps pr réfléchir_)

Alex je…

Non harry laisse moi parler en premier veux-tu ?

D'accord je t'écoute

Je suppose que tu voulais me parler pour rompre ? Je me trompe ?

Non mais…

Chutt ! Il faut que tu sache que…c'est difficile à dire tu sais. Je me suis attaché à toi, je te respect et t'aime beaucoup c'est donc extrêmement dur pour moi de te dire ce que je vais te révéler dans un instant parce que j'ai peur de perdre ton amitié…

Mais Alex… Qu'est- ce-que… Tu ne perdra jamais mon amitié (_fais gaffe alex c du bluff )_ ! Je t'en pris dis-moi ce qui a l'aire de te ronger. Je te promet qu'on restera ami

Bien … mais promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre et surtout de ne pas t'énerver et promet moi de te souvenir de ta promesse.

Oui Alex .Je te le promet

Bien…comme tu le sais, c'est Hermione qui nous a « présenter »en quelque sorte. Et bien tout a été organisé pour que lors de ton choix tu me choisisse moi et personne d'autre.

Harry le regarde étonné une question lui brûla les lèvres…

Comment ? dit à sa place Alex, Hermione, lorsque tu es entrer dans la salle et que tu as commencé à dire tes critères, à enlever plus de photo qu'il ne fallait. Et quand tu as sélectionner la 1ere fois Hermione a mis de fausses informations sur chaque personne sauf Moi, Zabini et Draco. Elle se doutait bien que tu m'aurais choisi, sachant que jamais l'idée de prendre Draco ou encore Zabini ne t'aurais effleurer.

Alex se tut un instant comme pour reprendre courage.

Le pourquoi du comment ? Là Harry écoute moi bien et surtout ne porte pas de jugement trop hâtif. Je me suis servi de toi pour rendre une personne jalouse tout en te rendant service. J'aime Blaise Zabini. Hermione m'a dit que tu aimais Draco Malefoy sans t'en rendre compte. Elle avait apparemment remarquer que je n'arrêtais pas de fixer Zabini amoureusement…Pour sa tu peux me croire elle est intelligente notre petite Hermione. Enfin bref…Je.. J'ai honte de moi à présent parce que tu es un gars génial mais tu comprend sur le coup, quand j'ai vu Blaise et Draco ensemble, j'étais énervé ! Prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de Blaise et là, j'ai vu une opportunité monstre quand Hermione est venu me voir en me disant que t'aime Draco. J'étais certain que Blaise serait jaloux. Mais apparemment non… Et puis je n'ai pas pris en compte que je pourrais t'apprécier énormément, jusqu'à devenir ton ami ! Je te promet sa me rendait malade! Malade rien que de penser à ce que je te faisait ! J'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais mon égoïsme m'en empêchait. Tu comprend j'aime de tout mon cœur Blaise… Quand tu m'a défendu après le cour de potion j'étais prêt à te le dire et puis j'ai eu peur, j'ai trop retardé ce moment, me disant jour après jour, que « demain c'est le bon jour ». Tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments aujourd'hui je pense, c'est pour sa que j'ai voulu parler avant toi…

Alex dit ces dernier mots dans un murmure à peine audible des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Je… Je suis vraiment désolé Harry ! J'ai été aveuglé ! Je sais bien que des excuses ne remplaceront jamais le mal que je t'ai fait.. vraiment Harry je t'en pris pardonne moi… Harry……

Harry avait enregistré les informations au fur et à mesure Une sourde colère s'emparât petit à petit de son corps et de son esprit…

On… On s'est encore servi de moi…Comment on t'ils puent ! Mes… non ! MA meilleur amie…Comment ais-je pût me faire autant manipulé…Encore une fois !

Devant le silence de son ex petit ami, Alex se releva lentement sentant Harry se relever rapidement. Alex baissait toujours la tête

Alex …appela Harry

Alex releva doucement la tête et…. Se reçu un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya valser 60 cm plus loin. Toute la rage d'Harry était dans ce coup…qui d'ailleurs fût rejoins par la rage…exprimée

COMMENT AS TU OSE ! TU N'A AUCUN SENTIMENT ! JE TE HAIS ! hurla en larme Harry. VOUS VOUS ETES ENCORE SERVI DE MOI ! J'EN AI PAS EU ASSEZ SANS DOUTE ! ALLEZ POURQUOI PAS FAIRE ENCORE SOUFFRIR UN PEU PLUS HARRY ! J' ESPERE QUE TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUELE ! DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE !

Alex sentait peu à peu l'air autour de Harry, s'électrifié, se chargeant de magie comme si l'air prenait l'ampleur de sa colère, de sa rage , de son désespoir…et là Alex comprit pourquoi on craignait le Survivant…(_mdr, c'est que le petit Riry n'est pas si innocent que ça...)_

Harry, je suis désolé ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne voulait pas me servir de toi ! Je t'en pris …Harry … ne me haïs pas ! je t'en pris

murmura Alex, ses yeux dans les yeux habituellement vert émeraudes ,qui avaient viré noir pour l'occasion , du Gryffondor, des larmes coulant maintenant abondamment .Harry devant ce désespoir presque aussi grand que le sien et aussi sincère se sentit reprendre ses esprits, analysant plus en profondeur ce que Alex lui avait révélé…

Bon Harry, t'a un Alex pleurant avec un méchant cocard et un nez en sang devant toi qui te demande encore de le pardonner.. Ok Il s'est servi de toi MAIS il t'a quand même respecté ! Il t'a fait aucun autre coup salop… et puis grâce à lui tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments envers Draco… OUI oui oui j'ai compris conscience ! rahhh qu'est ce que j'aime pas le voir comme sa ! …foutu côté gryffondor n'empêche que… le débat mental d'Harry et de sa conscience fut interrompu par un Alex hurlant …

JE T'EN PRIS TIENS TA PROMESSE! JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE TON AMITIE ! JE SUIS PRET A AFFRONTER DES DOLORIS POUR QUE TU TIENNE TA PROMESSE…Harry, je t'en supplie…pardonne moi…

Les dernières effluves de colères s'en allèrent de l'esprit d'Harry sous ces paroles et il fit ce que sa conscience lui disait à cet instant

Alexxx.je te pardonne à une seule condition…..

Tout ce que tu voudras Harry répliqua Alex une étincelle de joie s'allumant dans ses pupilles.

Tu va m'aider à conquérir mon serpentard dit avec un sourire Harry… Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage d'Alex

A vos ordre…. Très cher **Gryffondor**

**Fin ! (du chp lol) dc voilà ! chuis contente pcq **

**1)g tenu mon délais**

**2)j'm bcq ce chp**

**3)le prochain est trop mdr**

**4)il est plus long**

**ben eee c tt**

**et pi aussi MERCI BCQ A TOUT CEUX ET CELLES QUI LISENT MA FIC! Par contre le prochain chp est plus long il est po tapé (jécris tt a la main dabord) et dc il va etre long a taper lol et ensuite ché po comment commencé le chp encore ap lol en tout cas jvous donne le titre du prochain chp !**

_**chapitre 14 : Quand l'esprit d'un serpentard se met au service d'un innocent Gryffondor sa peut donner….**_

**Mtn vous laisse bonne vacances a ceux qui y sont encore et bon courage a ceux qui ont repris !**


	15. Chapter 15

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile ?

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : j'en ai écrit 15 je crois donc faut que j'avance pour pas que les délais déjà longs le soient encore plus ! Faut simplement que j'aie des idées mdr

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm

Rating : R

Symbole : entre … pensées des personnages et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

RAR ! 

**_Vert émeraude :_ lol c'ets sur que harry s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments ! merci pour ta review ! voilà le chapitre !**

**_: serpentis-draco_ : non arrête c'ets pas sadique ce qui s'est passé ! lol contente que tu ame ma fic ! lol bisous et merci pour ta review**

**_miss Felton/Malfoy_ : lol que d'enthousiasme pour le chapitre dernier !lol tu aime que Alex supplie harry… tu va être deçu c'est un peu le contraire dans ce chapitre !et bien j'espère que tu aimera autant ce chaitre que le dernier ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop traîner lol bisoussssss et mmmeerrrrccciii bbbeeaaauuuccooouppppp lol ! merci **

**_Zaika :_ lol oui un petit côté serpi merci de m'avoir écris une review ! bisous**

**_Sefadora Firewood :_ Tu hésitais ? pas déçu du choix ? lol désolé pour la trèèèèsss longue attente bisous j'espère recevoir encore uen de tes reviews ! bisous**

**_Marine Malefoy ou Winnie-spike :_ un gryff sans défence + un serpi sadik ce chp lol merci de m'avoir écris cette review ! bisous**

**_Amy Keira :_ thank you for your review ! merci et bisous!**

**_Jessy :_ Voici le chapitre que tu attendais ! j'espère que tu va l'aimer ! bisous et merci !**

**_Minerve :_ oui ils ne le savent pas… où plutôt Alex s'en doute un peu lol oui sa va chauffer… pour Draco onva dire mais pas pour ce chapitre sincèrement c'ets pas dans ce chapitre que sa va être chaud lol bisoussss et merci beaucoup de ta review ! j'espère te voir dans la prochaine review !**

**_Chapitre 14 : Quand l'esprit d'un serpentard se met au service d'un innocent Gryffondor sa peut donner…_**.

Tu va m'aider à conquérir mon serpentard dit avec un sourire Harry… Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage d'Alex

A vos ordre…. Très cher **Gryffondor**

Tu me doit bien ça dit Harry dans un sourire…mais merci quand même

Non merci à toi…mais…

un sourire de plus en plus sadique se formait sur le visage du Serpentard

Alex…mais quoi !

Tu fera tout ce que je te dit ! dit Alex avec un sourire éclatant

Harry répondit sceptique

…Qu'est –ce –que tu cache ?

Mais rien ! seulement…

Il agita sa baguette ,un bout de papier apparut ainsi qu'une plume

Signe !

Pourquoi ! Qu'est- ce-que tu mijote Alex !

Mais rien fais moi confiance !

On aurait presque put voir des ailes blanches derrière le dos d'Alex ainsi qu'une auréole…presque…

Je sens que je vais ENCORE me faire avoir

Harry, quasiment à contre-cœur prit la plume que lui tendait Alex et signa. Une fraction de seconde plus tard Alex s'exclama très heureux comme si on lui donnait quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps

PARFAIT ! Rendez-vous demain à 13h30 dans le Hall !

Harry le regarda d'un air intrigué et surpris. En retour, notre Serpentard lui fit un sourire le plus angélique possible.

A demain Harry ! ne sois pas en retard et couvre toi bien

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'en alla sur un clin d'œil .Encaissant le choc du départ précipité de son ex-petit- copain, Harry s'en alla lentement, plongé dans ses pensées, retournant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il y entra et s'aperçut que Ron était là, semblant l'attendre.

Salut vieux ! T'était où ?

Tour d'astronomie avec Alex. On a cassé

Ohhh désolé vieux _(hypocrite lol)_

Ne sois pas désolé c'est d'un commun accord et puis….

Quoi ?

Où est Hermione ?

Ronde des préfets- en-chef, avec Malefoy

A oui…

Bon demain c'est Samedi, je fais grasse mat'… fais pas trop de bruit en te levant

Harry éclata de rire

Toi ! te réveiller ! même si Rogue menaçait de venir te réveiller lui-même tu lui ronflerait à la figure

Et c'est sur cette humeur joyeuse que les 2 complices allèrent se coucher sans faire de bruit. 

Le lendemain, Harry ne fit pas de bruit comme prévu et s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 12h00. Il s'habilla nonchalamment et parti manger. Il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin et comme d'habitude il s'installa à sa table.

Tiens, je n'ai pas encore vu ce cher Alex…

Son regard chercha son ex à la table des verts et argents, il le repéra et lui fit signe, presque mécaniquement il chercha sa petite tête blonde et moins d'une demie seconde plus tard la trouva

putain, toujours aussi beau avec cette attitude

Tout en mangeant Harry continua de baver sur le dernier Malefoy… vers 13h00 il se leva et pour une obscure raison _(lol)_ décida d'aller chercher Alex à sa table. Il s'y dirigea et s'aperçut à cet instant que Alex n'était qu'à une place de Drago

Côté Serpentard

Tiens Harry viens par ici ! Il va sans doute rejoindre Perks pensa Blaise

J'ai gagné en même pas 1 jour ! Viens par ici mon lion !… mais… mais … NNNIIIOOONNNNNN NIIIOONNN ET NIIIOONNNNNN

Harry venait de dépassez le serpentard de ses rêves sans un regard _(hum ! )_ et rejoignait Alex !

Il s'en allèrent peu après laissant un pauvre Draco vexé dans ses illusions _(lol pour ue fois que c'ets pas les autres)_

retour Alex/Harry dans le Hall

Bon Harry, aujourd'hui, Samedi, est un grand jour

Potter junior avait une tête bizarre…

Pourquoi donc alex ?

Parce que aujourd'hui je …. Te prend en charge

Pas du tout rassurer Harry le suivit dehors

On va où ?

Prés- au-lard

Pourquoi ?

Cesse de poser des questions ! Et avance !

15 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au lieu évoqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bien ! Commençons l'opération «fairedeharryunebombesoustoutlespointsdevuespourquesondracodamourleremarqueetquilssenvoientenlairpourlerestantdeleurvieavecbeaucoupdamour »

C'est quoi sa Alex ?

Tu verra ! en attendant.. direction « verreplus » »

C'est quoi ?

opticien sorcier

…

Allez ! fait pas cette tête !

10 mn après avoir franchi la porte du magasin harry sortit avec… une vue rétablie !

C'est incroyable

C'est sorcier tout simplement ! Tu n'y avait jamais pensé ?

Ben non !

Maintenant direction le coiffeur !

Pourquoi ? Je veux pas moi!

-A ton avis ! acheter des bonbons tiens ! pfff réfléchi !

Mais je veux pas !

tant pis ! je m'en fou tu as signer dit Alex ! un énorme sourire aux lèvres en faisant apparaître le papier signée la veille

La bouche d'harry tomba par terre

mais… j'étais pas prévenu !

toujours lire les contrats très cher Riry !

Il prit le bras d'harry et l'emmena de force chez le coiffeur. Ils entrèrent

bonjour Alex !

Bonjour ! alors… harry va t'asseoir et souris !

Harry, boudant alla quand même s'asseoir

Oui donc il faudrait que tu lui fasse une coupe moins ringard (Les yeux d'harry s'agrandir), moins ordinaire, tout en gardant « l'effet rebelle » et même l'accentué si tu peu…

Bien sur Alex ! tu me connaît !

Le coiffeur sorcier s'approcha d'Harry

Pour une surprise totale je ne met pas de glace devant mes clients… il avait le même sourire sadique que Alex… A cet instant précis Harry pensa

OUINN ! POURQUOI j'ai signé ce contrat….. ! C'EST PO JUSTE !

il réussi a articuler tout de même

ah… vous êtes sur ?

Allons Harry, go go go répliqua Alex adorant voir le gryffondor mal à l'aise

Tout au long de la coupe, alex, harry et Fred (le coiffeur) discutèrent de tout et de rien.2h00 plus tard, la coupe était fini. Alex s'extasia

Fred c'est… Magnifique ! Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Félicitation vieux ! Tu n'es pas le meilleur coiffeur de toute l'Angleterre pour rien !

euh… alex…. J'peux voir ?… demanda timidement Harry

Mais bien sur !

Fred alla cherche une glace qu'il tint avec l'aide d'alex devant Harry

Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé en se voyant !

ouaw c'est moi sa ?

Harry avait les cheveux un peu plus courts, effilés les pointes des mèches qui retombaient au niveau de ses yeux , certaines un peu plus longues que les autres. Il avait des reflet argenté et certaines mèches était teint en vert foncé, presque noir. Il avait l'air plus mystérieux, plus rebelle. De plus les mèches rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux.

Sa te plaît Harry ? demanda Fred

Enormément ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ne reviens pas !

et en plus t'es plus beau comme sa ! répliqua Alex, malicieux.

Merci Alex !Je te doit combien Fred ?demanda Harry

rien !

mais !

Alex est un ami, de plus je lui devait un service !

Vous êtes sur ?

Oui, je te demanderais juste une chose, passez me voir une fois vos emplettes fini ! J'aimerais voir le résultat

Bien sur ! assura Alex un sourire ravi aux lèvres

Quand les 2 compères quittèrent le salon de coiffure il était 16h00

Maintenant c'est bon Alex, je suis fin prêt déclara naïvement harry

Le sourire d'alex devint de plus en plus sadique

Fini ? mais bien sur Harry… pour ta tête… maintenant attaquons nous à ton corps

Mon corps ? alex…

Allez Harry viens !

Il attrapa le gryffondor par la manche avant qu'il ne s'en aille

Où on va encore ?

Magasin de prêts- à –porter

Mais je suis très bien habillé

Non ! sa fait….t'es nul ! Tu as une coupe géniale, des yeux géniaux, et un seprentard génial pour te conseiller, alors suis mes conseils géniaux au lieu de raller ! et souviens toi tu as signe !

Harry renifla sous l'auto complimentation

en route riry !

Pendant tout le trajet harry essaya de se carapater ! après avoir fais croire à Alexs, que Blaise sortait du magasin de farces et attrapes et pendant queAlex le cherchait partout, il s'était discrètement éclipser vers le chemin le ramenant à Poudlard… malheureusement pour lui Alex le rattrapa ne 10mn et fit apparaître des menottes !

Harry le suivit en traînant les pieds. Peu après ils rentrèrent dans une boutique.

Va aux cabines, je regarde avec audrey ce qui pourrait t'aller

Audrey ?

Celle qui tiens la boutique c'est ma sœur !

Hello petit frère ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène voir ta sœurette ?

elle s'aperçut de la présence d'harry qui commençait à regretté sérieusement d'avoir signer ce fichu papier quand il vit des petites étoiles s'allumer des les yeux de la sœur d'alex et le même sourire que Fred et alex…sadique

Alex ,après avoir détaché harry, lancé un sort de protection sur la porte et confisqué la baguette d'harry,enlaça sa sœur et lui répondit

Audrey voici Harry, Harry voilà ma sœur ! Donc Audrey, il faudrait qu'on le relook ! Comme tu peux le constater coupe de cheveux OK, vue OK vêtements… tu le vois le problème ?

Bien… c'est sur qu'avec ses vêtements… trop grand, trop ample, trop moche, trop mal coupé….il ferait fuir n'importe qui ! Au boulot ! Harry va à la cabine !

Le gryffondor totalement piégé, y alla, ruminant de sombres pensées , pour l'exécution d'alex.

Le frère et la sœur ! dans quoi je suis tombé moi !…D'un autre côté c'est cool de se faire bichonner

Et harry patienta dans la cabine… patienta… un peu… encore… depuis longtemps… toujours.. et encore… et….45minutes plus tard il allait sortir, à bout de nerf et d'impatience quand

Bon harry on à trouvé les tenues ! tiens ! enfile sa !

Harry reçu des tonnes de tenues dans les bras

Et là ce fut un véritable défilé de mode, robes de sorciers, bagguis, jean, vestes, pull, marcels, chemises, casquettes, chaussures, sous-vêtements, manteau, cravates, tee-shirt…. Harry avait le sentiment d'essayer tout le magasin ! 3h00 plus tard il sortait exténué du magasin des tonnes de paquets dans les bras

Parfait ! Maintenant Harry…

QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! c'est pas encore assez ! ah non Alex !

allez ! la touche finale et la je te laisse choisir !

Harry parut intéresser

Tu me laisse choisir ? Quoi ?

Tatouage ou perçing ?Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent _(pour la 1ere fois on le laisse choisir ! lol )_

Perçing !

Bien ! allons-y !

15 minutes après il était de retour chez Fred

Ouah ! Harry ! t'es carrément bandant ! Les perçings sont géniaux! Celui de l'arcade j'aime beaucoup !Remarque celui de ton oreille n'est pas mal non plus :

J'ai choisi le pique à l'arcade et c'est harry qui a voulu les serpents à son oreille !

Et bien sa rend super bien ! Après sa si le mec après qui tu cours ne succombe pas dans les 3 jours (lol) je serais intéressé ! Tu ferais virer n'importe qui comme sa !

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles

Bon Freddy ! Nous devons y aller

Au revoir! passez me voir de temps en temps !

Les 2 élèves dirent au revoir au coiffeur, et c'est complètement épuisé que le lion et le serpent rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous !

_Voilaaaaa lol_

_Mais vous inquiété pas je met le prochain chp demain (enfin le 3 juillet )! mais il sera hyper méga giga court ! lol mm pas une page je crois !_

_Mais c juste pouir vous faire patienter 24h lol et pourtant je devrais pas vu l'immense retard que j'ai ! sa fais combien de temps maintenant ? 2 mois ? 3 mois ? lol promis jurée mais pas cracher je vous met le news chp hyper court demain ! et je me dépèche pour la suite ok ? merci de me suivre et s'il-vous-plaît ayé pitié de moi ! pas me tuer ! lol_


	16. Chapter 16

Nom de la fiction : Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile ?

Auteur : Aileenn

Nombre de chapitre : lol sa n'a pas avancer depuis 2 jours chp trèsssss court lol en fait non je l'ai rallongé de 2 pages donc 3 pages pour ce chapitre

Genre : slash

Couple Hp/Dm et accesoirement Alex.P/ Balise.Z

Rating : R

Symbole : entre … pensées de Harry et des autres personnages et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

**_RAR :_**

**_Vert emeraude:_ alors j'ai bien réussi si tu le trouve bandant non? (j'avais qu'une trouille c'est qu'i ; soit complétement raté le ptit riry) miccii pr la review RDV prochain chp Bisoussss**

**_Amy Keira :_ Voici le chp que tu attendait en express t'as vu sa un peu chuis contente que tu es aimé le chp dernier thank you pr la reviewww ! j'espère que tu vas autant aimé ce chapitre ! kissss**

**_serpentis-draco :_ ET oui tjrs lire le contrat surtout fait par un serpentard sadique… surtout si c'est Alex…ou Draco d'ailleurs Contente que le chp t'es fait rire ! J'espère que celui là aussi en tout cas j'ai essayé lol MERCIIIIIII bisous**

**_miss Felton/Malfoy_: lol c'ets pas un Serpentard pour rien notre Alex Le but n »tait pas de le faire détesté ! (lol encore heureux povre ptit alex…il serait plus aussi génial du coup) Hey…. Tu va bien voir la réaction de Draco… mais Alex est dans les parages dc… hihi C'ets clair c'ets trop beau les perçings à l'arcades chuis fan j'ai hésitez entre Draco et Harry pour le perçing Harry collait mieux si je peux dire sa comme ssa voilààà ce chp est dans les temps ! bisousss et merci bcq pour ta review !**

**_Jessy : _lol je pense que pas mal de personnes aimerait bien l'avoir en face…voir juste à côté (voir dans son lit ) lol merci de ta review ! kissssss**

**_Drake miako : _****lol je suis maligne hein ?impossible d eme tuer hihi suite à ta review j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que prévu sans empiété sur l'autre chp les autres lecteurs (ce qui avait envie d'un chp plus long) peuvent te remercier ouais je sais pour els penser c'ets pas génial ! j'ai vais les séparer du texte … je ne sais pas si sa va faire grand chose mais bon merci bcq de ta review très constructive BISOUSSSS ET MERCIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**_Marine Malefoy : _bave avec toi lol doucement avec le clavier tu dois t'en servir pour m'envoye ruen autre review pour ce chapitre lol ! enorme bisoussssssss__**

**_Vif d'or :_ lol sa réaction est juste ne dessous (me suis bien marrer pour la faire ) c'ets moi qui te remercie de lire ma fic et de m'envoyez à chaque fois uen review ! (lol je vais pas t'en vouloir pcq tu ne m'a pas envoyé de review à la sortie du chp t'es tjrs la ) Enfin riry a l'attaque on va plutôt dire riry diriger par alex pour donner l'attaque mdr MERCHI BCQ ! KISSSSSS**

**_Chapitre 15 : Sa !… remarque… la riposte d'un serpentard aussi peut donner sa !_**

Les 2 élèves dirent au revoir au coiffeur, et c'est complètement épuisé que le lion et le serpent rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous ! Arriver à Poudlard Alex donna quelques indications… où plutôt des ordres :

Bon Harry, on va dans la Salle sur Demande. Il est 19h43 on à 17 minutes pour choisir ce que tu vas mettre pour faire ton apparition.

Ils étalèrent, une fois dans la Salle, transformer en pressing room pour l'occasion, tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Alex s'extasia une nouvelle fois… Harry se renfrogna… c'est qu'il avait faim notre petit Gryffondor.

Alex émit un 1er avis

Je vote pour une tenue décontractée, hum… disons le marcel moulant noir avec le dragon rouge et en bas le baggui noir

Forcément, Harry ne fut pas d'accord _(lol)_

Non ! Je veux mettre le tee-shirt vert foncé avec le sigle chinois orange et le jean noir

Alex le regarda septique

….Pourquoi pas le baggui noir et ton tee-shirt vert ?

moué… t'a gagné ! je suis OK

10 minutes plus tard, Alex examinait Harry sous les moindres coutures, rajoutant un peu de gel dans les cheveux par-ci par-là…

C'est… non… TU ES PARFAIT

Merci Alex dit en rougissant le lion relooké

No problème ! Sa me fait plaisir et en plus tu me feras de la pub pour un éventuel relooking… tu es mon poulain !

Ont aurait presque put voir une larme perler aux coins des yeux d'Alex…

20h… Grande Salle …..

Les deux amis étaient devant les grandes portes en chênes, Alex avait fait les dernières recommandations à Harry …Celui-ci mort de peur, non pas pour faire son entrée, mais parce que il sentait que au moindre faux pas Alex ferait vraiment peur.

Prêt ?

Oui chef !

Ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle

Pourvu que je n'ai rien oublié ! Sa va marcher ! Je suis pas un relookeur de bac- à-sable tout de même pensa Alex

Pour la 2nde fois en 48h, les élèves faillirent s'étouffer avec leurs assiettes, et pour la 2nde fois, les elfes de maisons pestèrent car il y aurait encore plein de baves partout… Alex qui, tout au long de leur shopping, ou plutôt relooking, avait expliqué à Harry comment marcher, comment regarder etc… pour faire succomber Draco comme si rien d'autre au monde pour son serpent ne paraîtrait important quand il regarderait Harry_ (oula… Français ou pas la Phrase ?)_

Alors rappelons nous ce que Alex m'a dit : 

Tu lance des regards indifférents comme si rien n'avait changé

Et Harry, appliqua à la lettre ce que le relookeur en chef lui avait dit

Côté Serpentard

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grands

Hey mais c'est notre entrée ! Qui à osé ! s'exclama le Roi des Serpentards

Harry et Perks ne sont pas là… remarqua Pansy

Grr celui là va… PUTAIN C'EST QUI CETTE BOMBE ! s'exclama Draco

Draco…

Je veux que mon Harry soit comme sa dit Draco rêveusement, ses petits yeux remplis d'étoiles

Youhou Draco… euh…

Quoi ! Tu vois pas que je mate ce canon… tais toi Blaise !

C'est Harry

Long… très long silence ébahi

Quoooiiiiii!

Et blam Draco s'évanoui

hihihi drakichou, je vais lui faire du bouche à bouche dit Pansy des yeux innocents pleins d'espoir…

Comme par magie le royal seigneur des Serpentards se réveilla

Non mais… IL VEUX QUOI LA ! SE FAIRE VIOLER !

côté Harry / Alex

Alex qui observait Draco, guettant sa réaction fit un signe quasiment invisible en pensant

gagné

Ah ! c'est le signe ! Sa à marché ! étape n°2 :

la démarche, 1 pied devant l'autre, en ligne droite, les bras se balançant légèrement et direction la table de ma Némésis

côté Serpentard

hey ! mattez qui viens ! le traître et Harry Potter ! dit un serpentard imprudent

Pour qui ils se prennent ? renchérit un autre tout aussi idiot

n'empêche ils sont bandant répliqua un autre suicidaire

STOP ! VOS GUEULES s'écria Blaise voulant préservé Poudlard d'un massacre sans nom

hey Zabini la ferme ! répliqua le suicidaire_ (lol pov' gars )_

Si quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvre, il se ramasse un doloris made in Malefoy dans sa gueule… Si quelqu'un ouvra sa gueule sur Potter et Perks il se prend un doloris made in Draco, et enfin si quelqu'un parle comme sa à Blaise une fois de plus, qu'il aille préparé sa tombe … dernière chose, si quelqu'un dit encore que Potter est bandant qu'il change d'école, de nom, dans la seconde qui suit, sinon même ses parents ne le reconnaîtront pas et cette personne souhaitera de tout cœur être morte… Compris ?

Toute la tablée des serpents acquiesça, en voulant, sous aucun prétexte se mettre Draco Malefoy à dos.

A peine eut-il finit qu'Alex et Harry s'installèrent à une place d'eux.

Alex Harry

Pansy Goyle

Draco Blaise

Grr Perkssss tu ne toucheras plus mon Harry ! Gnak Gnak j'ai un plan… Un Draco prédateur est avant tout un Draco aguicheur

Alex qui observait toujours Draco, eut un léger … très léger… infime… mauvais pressentiment en voyant le sourire de Draco. Il fit signe à Harry qui se rapprocha

Harry jusque là tout à fonctionner, seulement, il vient d'avoir un sourire….hum…qui ne me dit rien qui vaille… Tiens toi sur tes gardes il faut pas que sa foire murmura-il

Pendant les recommandations d'Alex, les ¾ de la Grande Salle, bavaient, salivaient, fantasmaient sur le Gryffondor aux cheveux d'ébènes. Draco avait profiter de cet instant pour prendre des initiatives. En effet il avait pris son dessert et quand il s'aperçut qu'Alex avait fini de parler, il fixa intensément Harry. Celui-ci après avoir essayer de ne pas répondre à ce regard, le va la tête et la tourna vers le serpent de ses rêves. Il eût un hoquet de surprise et ne put détacher ses yeux émeraudes de ceux onyx de Draco… ou plutôt du visage de Draco, plus exactement de la bouche de Draco. En effet, celui-ci, avait utiliser une technique classique mais redoutable pour les hormones d'harry. Alex s'en aperçut bien vite

Hey merde ! la glace ! J'ai oublier la Glace ! Il lui gèles les neurones !

le cerveau d'Alex se mit en marche, très vite, histoire de trouver une solution pour ne pas faire foirer le plan….

faut pas que Malefoy gagne ! c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu ! il faut pas qu'il gagne ! il faut pas que Harry cède ! Sa va faire mal… mal ! mais oui ! je sais ! sa va faire mal ! je vais…

Il s'arrêta net en entendant Draco murmurer, en regardant Harry…pour Harry

j'aimerais bien avoir autre chose sous la langue…

Alex paniqua en voyant Harry devenir de plus en plus rouge et surtout le sourire triomphant de Draco s'élargir un peu plus

tant pis Harry… c'est pour ton bien

Il donna un grand… très grand… coup de pied pleine puissance dans la rotule de Harry qui étouffa un juron

Aïïïïïïïeee ! bordel ! Alex t'es pas un peu…Celui-ci pris les choses en main avant que les 2 Serpentards ne se rendent compte de son sauvetage désespéré.

ah ! Harry ! tout de suite tu rougis quand tu as mal ! Que tu es maladroit ! te cogner le pied !

Il contournant la table pris Harry par le bras

Allez viens ! allons voir mme Pomfresh tu as l'air de beaucoup souffrir dis donc

Il murmura à Harry

Tais toi ! tu as failli tout gâcher !

Ils partirent de la Grande Salle sous l'œil furieux du Roi des Serpents qui pensa

hey merde ! rater….. je connais ton point faible riry ! gnak gnak gnak… satanée Perks… sans lui c'était dans la poche ! Il faut que je le coince… ou que je le mette hors d'état de nuire…

vilaaaaa j'espère qu'il vous à plut ce chapitre ! L'autre je ne sais pas quand je vais le mettre ! lol j'ai écris 4 pages pour l'instant et il n'est pas encore fini donc et bien soit j'ai le temps (écrire+retaper sur ordi) avant l'avant dernière semaine de juillet, soit je vous le met la 2ème semaine de juillet lol et pr la rentrée si j'ai bien avançé (lol que de si) je vous metterez un autre chapitre si j'ai bien calculé vous aurez le chp « chaud ds les pantalons » dans 2chp (mais pas le couple harry/dray) et ds 3 ou 4 chp pour Dray/Riry vila

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plusssss BONNE VACANCES A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! PROFITEZ DE L'ETE ! Mangezzz plein de glaces (prenez exemple sur Dray), nagez bien, bronzez bien, escaladez bien, glandez bien, lisez bien , reviewez bien lol BISOUS A TT LE MONDEEEEEEEUUUHHH !


	17. Chapter 17

_Nom de la fiction : _Comment la ruse des serpentards peut être très utile ?

_Auteur :_ Aileenn (moi )

_Nombre de chapitre : _chuis au 18…il y en aura 20 ou 21 c bientôt la fin bouhouhou

_Genre :_ slash(homophobe passz votre chemin...vous savez pas ce que vous perdez mdr)

_Couple: _Riry/ dracounet et optionellement Alex/... Blaisounnet

_Rating : _R

_Symbole _: entre « … » pensées de Harry et mes commentaires en _italique souligné_

**_Rar_**

**_Minerve:_**lol c'ets vrai qu'on a envie d'aider le ptit harry tout naÏf oui ne t'inquiète pas le but final sera accompli mdr merci de ta review !bisous !

**_la-shinegami : _**si j'ai le droit lol je suis contente que tu aime bien cette histoire voilà un autre petit chapitre elle était bonen ta glace ? à la fin du chapitre tu aura peut-être envie d'un sucette mdr bisous et merci de ta review  
  
**_Vert emeraude :_ **tu veux du chaud ? lol pas pour ce chapitre un peu pour le prochain et celui d'après c'est le bon mdr merci de suivre ma fic ! bisous ! merci bcq !

**_Jessy :_** lol sacré équipe n'est ce pas ? merci de ta review ! bonne lecture ! bisous

_**Vif D'or :** _voilà la suite ravie de te retrouver avec tes reviews ! c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire ma fic j'espère que tu vas trouver ce chapitre aussi drôle que l'autre bisousss

_**I****nouko **:_lol je crois que ta review est la plus longue que j'ai jamais reçu lol ! merci pour els compliments sur ma fics Je suis d'acc Alex il est génial oui bon les excuses… tout le monde à des défauts oui mé alex bn'a pas de doc marteen's mdr un coups de pied ds la rotule est toujours éfficace la preuve lol tu me rassure du moment que VOUS compreniez aussi ce que je veux dire xD lol non non c'etspas son cousin c'ets un ami (en fait fred c'ets un copain à moi et je le voit très bien dans ce rôle la) lol oui bien bronzée toi aussi j'espère lol l'écriture des chp avance à toi de me dire si l'été à été positif lol bisous et merci bcq !

_**Miss Felton/Malefoy :**_ Alex à du succès à ce queje vois Draco reste quand mêm au top oui on va lui trouver uen petite excuse c'est Draco tout de même Voilà la suite m'dame énorme zibouilessss ! merci de lire et de suivre ma fic et de m'envoyer des chtites reviews

**_Drake miako : _**ex-equo avec inouko pour la review la plus longue ben je suis là pour sa ! je vais pas ign,oré tes remarques constructives j'espère que celui là st assez long ! le prochain fais 10 pages écrites à la mains…en word je sais pas ce que sa donne lol merci pour els compliments ! j'ai rpis en compte ton départ et je ne poste le chp que fin aout lol (nobn en fait j'avais oublier que j'avais prmis pour juillet mdr) j'vais aller lire ta fic lol merci bcq bcq bcq pour tes reviews ! gros zibouxxxxxxx

_**Serpentis-draco :** _oui comme par magie elle ferais revivr eunb mort non chuis méchante vive les rotule en bouilli merci pour ta review ! kisssss

_**Amy Keira : **merci des compliments ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre ! kissssouillleesss !_

_**Voilà place aux chapitres ! bonens lectures à tous et à toutes** _

_**Chapitre 17 : cours de self contrôle et nouveaux complots**_

Après avoir passer les portes de la Grande Salle Alex emmena furieux le pauvre Harry boitant jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande transformé cette fois ci en salon. Ils entrèrent donc…

Harry assis toi

Celui-ci s'exécuta, sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas riposter. Il attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alex se posta face à lui, s'approcha , mis ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuils où était assis le gryffondor à moitié mort de peur, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de Harry.

Harry…mon petit Harry…que penses-tu du moment à la table des Serpentards ? dit-il le visage impassible

Harry essaya de sourire mais c'est gêné qu'il répondit

bien ! c'était bien…hihi… si si vraiment bien……..pourquoi ?

Il essaya de faire son plus beau sourire qui se coupa net en voyant celui de son ex. Un sourire serpentaresque…où plutôt un rictus, le rictus que rogue avait en le voyant réussir une potion. Alex prit un ton mielleux…

ah oui…. Bien… j'aurais dis autre chose

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège

oh ! il se fait tard ! je vais devoir y aller ! bonne nuit Alex !

je vais me carapaté ! voilà battre en retraite, voilà bonne solution ! bravo riry t'es le meilleur !…. maman je veux m'en aller !

Il fit mine de se lever mais une main puissante le ramena dans le fauteuil

oui tu as raison confortable ce fauteuil, oui je sais pas bouger dit harry précipitamment voyant sa retraite coupé

si je me cache en dessous du coussin il s'en apercevra ?

Tu ne bouge pas d'un pouce mon innocent petit Gryffondor… tu sais ce que j'aurais dit…

Harry déglutit puis articula péniblement

n…non…

Alex respira un grand coup

CATASTROPHIQUE ! non mais tu t'es pas vu ? on aurait dit un minet de bac à sable ! tu joue dans la cour des grands là ! Je t'es pas éduqué comme sa !où plutôt je ne t'es PAS appris à te comporté comme tu viens de le faire !

IL alla se poster face à la cheminée

Tu as failli tout gâcher ! Il aurait fait encore un seul geste et il avait gagné ! boy ! non boy ! sa ne va pas du tout !

Il se retourna et se mit face au fauteuil. L'air attristé, contrit et l'expression d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage de son poulain lui fit de la peine et se radoucit. Il lui posa une question un doute s'insinuant dans son esprit.

Tu vois au moins pourquoi je te fais ces reproches ?

Harry secoua la tête , penaud

non ! je 'assure Alex !j'ai rien fait ! ou du moins je pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal !

Son mentor le regarda stupéfait

Il ne voit pas…Il est vraiment aussi naïf et innocent que je le pensais… alléluia ! je vais avoir encore plus de boulot ! --'

Harry, si je te dit que c'est au moment où je t'es frappé la rotule que tu as vraiment commencé à déraillé..

Il le regarda fixement attendant sa réponse avec une certaine angoisse. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait il insista.

Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Oui…c'est parce que j'ai rougis …

Oui et non...Draco t'as dit quelque chose en léchant sa glace… c'était , si je me souviens bien… J'aimerais lécher autre chose

Harry rougit encore.

Tu vois! C'est sa dont je veux te parler! Il suffit que JE te dise quelque chose ou Draco de …disons…sexy, provoquant rempli de sous-entendu sur le sexe que tu rougis comme une pucelle effarouchée !

Harry rougit encore plus. Alex soupira…

Tu es vraiment désespérant…ohhh… mais attends…. Riry… tu es toujours vierge…

Celui-ci détourna le regard

moui… murmura t-il honteusement, ne voulant pas regardé Alex

Ce dernier sourit _(non il n'est pas sadique )_

Bon ! oh moins tu as une excuse…le tout c'est que je trouve une solution pour que tu ne réagisse plus à ces propos… Je vais pas te dépuceler ! t'inquiète ! je laisse ce plaisir à ton dragon d'amour.

Harry le regarda avec soulagement, l'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'Alex allait vraiment le faire .

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? je ne peux pas contrôlé mes rougissements, ni évité Draco ! Si c'était Alex qui était dans ma situation il répondrait du tac- o-tac… mais bien sûr !

Alex…j'ai une idée

Le serpentard se tourna vers lui.

Une idée ? vas-y explique boy !

Et ben… toi…tu as de l'expérience …moi pas…

continu

Tu pourrais « m'apprendre »

Les yeux de son ex s'illuminèrent

Mais bien sûr ! je vais t'enseigner ! TU sais que tu es génial ! aussi génial que moi quand tu veux !

Harry sourit

On commence quand professeur nombriliste?

Maintenant !

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui susurra à l'oreille

je vais PRENDRE violemment se verre puis je vais boire son nectar jusqu'à ce qu'il soir épuisé de son liquide.

Et comme prévu, sous ses faibles et anodines insinuations, harry devint rouge avant même qu'Alex ait fini cette phrase gentillett.IL soupira

IL y a du boulot

Harry ! boy ! IL faut que tu te créer une autre dimension ! Quand tu es en présence de Draco, et qu'il est sexy, que tu es envie de le prendre tout de suite tu te met dans cette dimension ! UN genre de carapace ! Et une fois dedans tu te dis, peut importe ce qu'il dit ! tu prends tout ce qu'il dit à la légère ! OK boy ?

je vais essayé !

oh et sert toi de ce qu'on te dit pour renvoyer l'appareil ! exemple : je reprend la phrase de Draco

Alex prit une sucette qui était apparut, la mit dans sa bouche et commença à la sucer sensuellement tout en fixant Harry.

J'aimerais bien lécher autre chose…

Harry resta subjugué

reprend toi Riry ! Je peux le faire !

IL répondit minablement

c'est bon ? _(non tu peux pas )_

Alex éclata de rire, fou rire incontrôlable qui lui fit dangereusement avalé sa sucette. Après avoir reprit contenance. _(au bout de 30mn )_ il lui dit

C'est bon ? tu n'a trouvé que sa ? TU aurais put répondre…euh…voyons… restons dans le soft… « tu veux une autre sucette ? celle que j'ai à te proposé est délicieuse « ou encore « tu veux lécher autre chose ? vraiment ? « et tu lui fait une petite œillade et tu te casse « ou encore…

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan

NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

IL avait un harry rouge écrevisse devant lui…

Non mais dit moi que tu le fais exprès !

Excuse moi Alex !

mais je suis rester dans le soft ! c'est pas grave on va continuer !

2h plus tard Alex était à bout de nerf et Harry ne perdant toujours pas cette ravissante couleur rouge

Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rentre dans ton dortoir, repose toi et moi en attendant j'essaye de trouver une solution…

Il ajouta pour lui -même

Même les poufsouffles ne sont pas aussi innocent que lui ! mon petit frère ferait mieux…

IL jeta un regard en direction de son poulain et le voyant l'observer lança sadiquement

KAMASUTRA ! _(hommage à la chanson que j'écoute depuis le début de ce chapitre one-T cool-T kamasutra )_

ET cela ne rata pas le Gryff sursauta et rougit

Cela t'apprendra à m'écouter !

Harry piqua un fard

t'avais pas qu'a dire que les pouff' étaient moins innocent

c'est la vérité boy !

Pff dire que j'ai failli être à serpentard…bougonna Harry la tu n'aurais rien dit…

Alex failli s'étouffer sous la surprise !

TU quoi ?

L'innocent Lionceau le regarda bizarrement

Que j'ai failli être à serpentard parce que le choixpeau à hésitez entre Gryff' et Serp'

Le regarda d'Alex s'illumina

mais bien sûr ! Harry je doit te laissez ! demain c'ets dimanche Rendez-vous ici à…10h00 tapante !

_**Et voilà c'est fini ! sympa le chapitre on ? bien sourt comme il faut ect.. j'adore il fait 3 pages sous word nikel chrome non ? moi ? sadik ? pensez vous la preuve..**_

IL partit précipitamment laissant un Harry perplexe derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'un certain préfet en chef canon, blond, bon euh…je m'égare. .reprenons… 2 personnes discutaient

Je ne le veux plus sur ma route ! Il m'énerve ! Je ne peux pas faire craquer mon gryffondor si il est dans les parages ! comment veux tu que je fasse mon boulot ! Tu le sais ça !

Oui mais Draco…

C'est une bonne idée ! Je veux juste que tu le tienne à l'écart pendant…1 soirée

Pourquoi ?

Si il est à l'écart, personne ne viendra gâcher mon triomphe ! Et enfin je pourrais séduire en paix mon âme sœur ! C'est vrai à la fin ! IL faut bien que j'exerce mon art !

Draco…

Oh allez ! Tu en meurs d'envie en plus ! Allez !

Draco !

La personne soupira

T'a gagné…

Il eut un sourire sadique

Je peux en faire ce que je veux ? Vraiment tout ?

Draco regarda la personne avec des yeux purement pervers

Entre Serpentard on sait ce que veux dire « tout » !

Les 2 personnes se serrèrent la main comme pour sceller un accord

Bien… la fête va pouvoir commencer ! On ne fait pas bander un Malefoy sans conséquence… gare à ton pantalon Riry !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla confiant, il avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit à ce que Alex avait bien pût trouver ! Malgré le fait qu'il s'était juré de ne plus signé de contrat avec Alex il savait que celui ci l'aiderait jusqu'a que son serpentard soit dans ses bras _(ou son lit lol)_ C'est avec 15 minutes d'avances qu'il arriva dans la Salle Sur Demande. A sa surprise Alex était déjà là et il avait l'air d'être monter sur ressort ! A peine avait-il vu le Gryffondor rentré qu'il lui avait sauté dessus _( pas de conclusions hâtives !)_

Harry ! enfin ! met toi au centre ! dépêche toi ! j'ai trouvé ! Grâce à toi ! J'ai été voir ma sœur qui m'a trouvé quelque chose !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce que pouvait bien raconter le Serpentard

Bon Harry,tu ne paniques pas ! Ok ?

Celui ci paniqua mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

paniquer? moi! voyons... JE VEUX SORTIR DE LA!

Alex sortit sa baguette et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il comptait faire !  
Je vais faire ressortir ton côté serpentard ! ON a jamais vu et on ne verra jamais un serpentard rougissant devant une allusion ! Ton côté pervers , sexuel, ton sens de la répartie sera aiguisé ! Bien ! je vais commencé !

Il leva sa baguette au dessus de Harry et commença à prononcer son incantation

_(milles excuses c'est pas génial )_

« Que le côté serpentard de ce gryffondor ressorte, trop longtemps enfoui, il est temps que ce garçon aux yeux de la couleur de Serpentard abandonne son innocence et sa naïveté pour le sadisme, la séduction et la perversité. Serpentard, fait de ce Gryffondor un digne représentant de ta maison ! Moi, Alex Perks, Serpentard de pur souche, te le demande à toi Salazard le plus grand des 4 ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent , des lumières or et rouges sortirent de son corps pour être remplacé par celles vertes et argents qui sortaient de la baguette d'Alex. Quand toutes les lumières furent rentrées dans le corps d'Harry et que ses yeux redevinrent normaux, Alex et son cobaye se regardèrent. Alex s'apprêta a parler

On va voir si sa à marcher…essai 1

Kamasutra

Du tac-o-tac harry répondit avec un sourire en coin

Je t'apprend chéri ?

Bienvenu chez les Serpentard Harry !

Celui ci rit et sauta dans les bars d'Alex !

Merci Alex ! Draco n'a qu'à bien se tenir maintenant !

IL se détacha du serpentard

Le sort prendra fin quand ?

Il n'y à que ma baguette qui puisse l'enlever ! IL faut prononcer une formule…

Harry, nouvellement Serpentard sourit d'un sourire typique… Serpentard

Parfait ! que la chasse commence

_ayééé cette fois ci c'est vraiment fini ! lol bon le prochain chp les choses sérieuses commence mdr c'est pas tt de suite la nuit enflammé lol va falloir attendre un tt petit chapitre lol donc voilà j'espère que vous avez bien aimez ce chp qu'il vous à fait rire moi je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ! _

_voici le titre du prochain chp :_

_Chapitre 18 : Gryffondor entreprenant, Serpentard séquestré, rien ne va plus à Poudlard !_

_Si vous avez des suggestions, commentaires, critiques (même pas constructives lol) ou tu simplement déprimé avec moi pour la rentrée vous êtes les bienvenus lol ! MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES DE LIRE CETTE FICS ! BON COURAGE POUR VOTRE RENTREE !_


End file.
